Historia a ciegas
by kazuko-rk
Summary: Capitulo 7 arriba...Bébeme, hazme sentir real. Por merced de MONIKADONO. Kazuko Rk, un cambio radicel de la historia para ustedes... salud¡¡.
1. Prólogo

**_KazukoRk, es un grupo de chicas, escritoras o lectoras de que se han conocido y juntado entorno a messenger. En un principio, eran solo tres, pero poco a poco se han integrado nuevas chicas, llegando a constituir diecisiete integrantes con edades que van desde los 14 hasta los 25 años . Pues bien, en una de esas tantas "salas de chat" como le decimos nosostras (en que nos juntamos más de cuatro, en una sola ventana de msn por noche a hablar de RK, los fic y de la vida en gral.), Lazara plateó una idea. _**

**_Hacer un fic a varias manos. _**

**_Cómo llevariamos a cabo esa idea._**

**_Con este prólogo lo explicamos, _**

**_Esperamos que lo que a continuación comenzaremos las KazukoRK sea de su agrado, y que el fic que aquí se contruya (a varias manos) sea un éxito. Solosiete chicas Kazuko,hasta elmoemnto, han aceptado el desafio._**

**_Si tienen dudas respecto a loque pretendemos hacer, por favor, envienlas en un review, nosostras gustosas responderemos._**

**_Aclaración:El Prologo no es parte del fic que se pretende contruir aquí, es solo la explicación de nuestra idea._**

**

* * *

HISTORIA A CIEGAS **

**PROLOGO

* * *

**

Una chica miraba el gran y lujosos edificio q se hallaba frente a ella. Con un poco de desconfianza en la mirada y apretando un sobre negro en la mano derecha, comenzó a andar hacia la puerta de entrada.

Allí se dio cuenta q otra chica se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que, también ella, llevara un sobre negro en su mano. _Al parecer no soy la única_, pensó mientras se dirigía con paso firme y rápido al encuentro de la muchacha.

**-Perdona** – la llamó con cierta vergüenza– **tú también recibiste un sobre negro por lo que veo.**

La chica q voltio a mirarla era bastante más alta q ella, por lo que en un principio le dio un poco de miedo, pero la amplia sonrisa que se dibujara en el rostro de la muchacha la tranquilizo. Al parecer era simpática.

**- Al parecer tú también fuiste convocada aquí. Mucho gusto, soy Arcasdrea** – la muchacha alta extendió su mano para saludarla, mientras ampliaba aún más su sonrisa.

- **OH!... Yo soy Aiko1504… mucho gusto…** - pero de un sobre salto luego exclamó – **...¿tú eres la escritora de Vives en mi corazón?**

**- Si, lo soy.**

**- Qué bravote y chévere te quedo el final, casi me haces llorar.**

**- Jejejejejjejeje, no es para tanto** – se excusaba Arcasdrea con un gesto de mano, evidentemente avergonzada de ese comentario – **¿Por qué no entramos de una vez?. Ya estamos un poco atrasadas.**

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la puerta que se abrió sola, al percibir el sensor la presencia de las muchachas.

Ambas quedaron encandiladas con tanto lujo, pero aún más con la pintura que enfrentaba y dominaba todo el hall de acceso del edificio.

**- es Kenshin!** – pregunto Arcasdrea sin poder creer que esa pintura de tres metros (por lo menos de longitud) fuera del protagonista pelirrojo de su serie favorita de anime y manga.

**- Si, lo es** - contestaba Aiko1504 aun más asombrada que su nueva amiga.

Un grupo de chicas conversaba debajo de esa pintura, todas de edades similares al parecer. Una era de cabellos rizados, otra usaba lentes de grueso marco negro, una chica de cabellos largos y castaños y la cuarta chica se veía más joven que las dos primeras, pero se veía cercana en edad q la tercera.

**- Mira** – dijo Aiko1504 a Arcasdrea – **todas traen sobres negros.**

**- Acerquémonos.**

**- Hola!** – dijo Arcasdrea cuando ya estuvo a corta distancia de las cuatro muchachas.

**- Hola!** - respondieron lascuatro al unísono – **ustedes también traen sobres?** – luego agrego la chica de los lentes con tono asombrado.

**- Pues si** – contestoAiko con una pequeña gotita en su frente – **yo soy Aiko1504 y ella es Arcasdrea.**

**- Mucho gusto** – se inclino Arcasdrea y las tres chicas también imitaron el gesto.

**- Yo soy Cisne.Negro** – dijo la muchacha de los lentes – **mucho gusto en conocerlas.**

**- Tu Jazz Affair es muy bueno, pero el que escribes ahora esta igual espectacular** – decía Arcasdrea con una gran sonrisa.

**- Gracias** – respondió Cisne.Negro sonrojada.

**- Yo soy Akari-aoi, mucho gusto en conocerlas** – dijo una de las mas jóvenes del grupo.

**- Ahhhh! Tú escribes Problemas del pasado!** - exclamo con admiración Aiko1504 – **es muy bueno, te felicito**.

**- Hahahahahahahahahahahaa** – se reía nerviosa Akari - **no es para tanto hahahahahahahaha**

**- Yo soy Chibi Chise** – dijo la mas joven de las cuatro y al parecer del grupo – **y ella es Lazara** - agrego indicando a la chica de los cabellos rizados.

**- Mucho gusto** - dijieron las chicas mientras hacían una venia.- **sus fics tambien son muy buenos... Lazara tiene cinco fics sin terminar, pero son geniales - **agregó Chibi Chise - **y yo estoy trabajando en la Viuda Negra, aunqueee... igual no he terminado algunos, hum!** - sacó la lengua mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Así conversaron y se alabaron cada una por lo fics que ellas escribían en la sección de Rurouni Kenshin en la pagina Web aprovecharon de preguntarse miles de cosas: de dónde sacaban su inspiración para los fics, por qué escribían de RK específicamente, incluso trataron de sacarse información mutuamente sobre cómo terminarían los fics que actualmente escribían.

**- Qué les parece si nos damos los mail para agregarnos al MSN y así conversar más** – dijo bastante entusiasmada Lazara.

**´- Síííííííííííííííííííííííííi **– exclamo Chibi ante la idea y hundiendola manoen la pequeña mochila que llevara, extrajó una libreta y un lápiz.

**- Qué hacen, loquillas?** – pregunto una séptima voz mientras todas intercambiaban sus mail.

Todas voltearon a ver a la nueva integrante de tan peculiar reunión.

**- Monika-dono!** – exclamó Lazara al reconocer la chica de amplia sonrisa. Ambas se abrasaron con efusividad.

Lazara se encargo de hacer las presentaciones, Monika-dono era una chica muy simpática y divertida, bueno en realidad, todas lo eran. Por lo que la conversación fue muy animada, hasta q llegara un hombre completamente de negro y las invitara a seguirlo.

**- Adonde tú quieras cariño** – le dijo Monika con un guiño de ojo. Todas las demás rieron.

Fueron conducidas hasta el ascensor y después de subir más de diez pisos, las hicieron ingresar a una sala de reuniones. Todas se sentaron en el extremo de la gran mesa que se les indico, se miraban en silencio, hasta que Cisne.Negro le pregunto a Arcasdrea que se hallaba a su lado: - ¿por qué nos habrán citado a todas?- la muchacha solo alzo los hombros, dando a entender que no sabía nada al respecto.

De repente la puerta se abrió entrando dos hombres por ella.

**- ¡Kenshin! **– gritaron las siete muchachas al reconocer al pelirrojo y bajito hombre.

**- Buenas tardes!** – dijo éste con su típica sonrisa – **gracias a todas por venir.**

Lazara, Cisne.Negro y Monika-dono se lanzaron encima del pelirrojo, y quien no lo haría si vez a tu personaje favorito de manga y anime frente a ti.

Una vez que el alboroto hubo pasado y las tres chicas ya saciadas de besar y apretujar al pobre samurai se hubieron sentado, entró un tercer hombre que reía a carcajada limpia.

**- ¡Sanosuke!** – esta vez Aiko1504, Chibi Chise y Arcasdrea se lanzaron contra el castaño sin darle tiempo de defenderse, los cuatro cayeron al suelo.

**- Qué inmaduras son!** – resoplo Akari, viendo el alboroto de las muchachas.

**- Pero apuesto que si Aoshi apareciera por la puerta, la escandalosa serias tú** – bromeo Cisne.Negro.

**- No seas tan mala conmigo** – le sacó la lengua ella.

**- Señoritas, por favor podrían retornar a su asientos** – dijo el hombre que entrara con Kenshin en un principio. Este hombre era bajito, de pelo negro, con unos ridículos lentes y un sombrero al estilo Guilligan.

Las tres chicas retornaron a sus asientos avergonzadas, pero sonrientes por besar tanto a su castaño.

**- mi nombre es Nobuhiro Watsuki y, como ya lo saben, ellos son dos de mis personajes de la serie Rurouni Kenshin.**

Las chicas exclamaron un gran – **OROOOOOOOOO!** - cuando escucharon aquellas palabras. Frente a ellas estaba el sensei Watsuki.

**- ¡es todo un honor!-** dijieron al unísono las siete muchachas.

La lluvia de preguntas en torno a la serie no se hizo esperar; sin embargo, Watsuki se negó a responder, por lo que las chicas un poco desilusionadas guardaron silencio, pero Cisne.Negro (con su alma de periodista, según ella contara antes) preguntó tajantemente.

**- por qué nos ha llamado acá, Watsuki-kun?.**

**- Pues queremos proponerles** – comenzó diciendo Watsuki, mirando de reojo a sus personajes quienes le afirmaban con la cabeza – **una competencia de capítulos en un solo fic. Queremos que entre todas hagan un solo fic.**

**- QUUEEEEEEEEE!**

**- Ejem!**– tosió Watsuki – **la explicación es la siguiente, presten atención.**

**- Sí, señor** – contestaron las muchachas a coro y expectantes.

-** Pues verán**…- comenzó diciendo el mangaka – **Esta historia como mencione anteriormente será una competencia entre todas ustedes, donde cada capitulo será un reto para la próxima, escritora, que será, por así decirlo, retada. Cada una podrá escribir su versión de una misma historia en un capitulo y la escritora que le siga podrá tomar la decisión de continuarla o cambiarla según su antojo dejando un argumento completamente solidó que explique el cambio para el beneficio de los lectores.**

**- Lazara, entiendes lo que estoy diciendo-** dijo el escritor haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran excepto Arcasdrea que no dejaba de mirar a Sanosuke, el cual muy descaradamente le coqueteaba- **Lazara**- repitió el.

Lazara desde que Watsuki había comenzado a hablar no había dejado de mirar a Kenshin y este le devolvía unas rápidas miradas ante la insistencia de la chica.

**-Me podrías repetir lo que acabo de decir y lo mismo va para ti Arcasdrea**- cuando las dos chicas reaccionaron no pudieron hacer más que mirarse y echarse a reír.

**-Haremos una competencia entre todas nosotras, donde cada capitulo será un reto para la próxima escritora**- dijo Lazara mirándolo.

**-Cada una podrá hacer su propia versión de la historia**- continuo Arcasdrea, con sonrisa de _"usted cree que me las va a ganar"_

**-Muy bien-** dijo Watsuki satisfecho- **Una cosa mucho más importante, es que cada una debe resolver los retos que se vayan presentando, o por el contrario incrementarlos. La historia en si tendrá unos 20 capítulos, pero después de los primeros debe estar definida el trama.**

**-Y como eso lo sabremos**- pregunto Cisne Negro.

**-Ustedes serán lectores y escritores a la vez, no sabrán lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo, por lo tanto, deben estar atentas a su desarrollo y así según los primeros siete capítulos sabremos la verdadera línea en que se moverá la historia. Desearía para el conocimiento de todos que esto se decidiera desde mucho antes, pero cada una debe dar su opinión. Será una historia Universo Alterno, para tener más amplitud en el tema.**

**-Mas que una competencia será todo un trabajo en grupo donde podrán destruir, reconstruir o mejorar lo que su antecesora había escrito-** dijo Sanosuke guiñándole el ojo a Arcasdrea y al resto de las chicas.

**-Lo principal es que deba tener coherencia entre si los capítulos, porque no importa que sean autoras diferentes, lo mas importante aquí es que es una sola historia con siete cabezas para formarla-** dijo Kenshin, haciendo suspirar a Cisne Negro, Monika-dono quien no paraba de coquetearle y a Lazara que lo miraba hipnotizada por sus palabras.

**-¿Han entendido?** – termino por preguntar Watsuki, al acabar con su explicación.

**- Si -** contestaron otra vez a coro las chicas

**- pues bien… ¿quien será la primera en empezar?-** preguntó Akari-aoi, ya satisfecha de no tener dudas.

**- Hemos hecho un sorteo previo** – contestó Sanosuke – **y la elegida ha sido Lazara.**

**- Yoooooooooo!** – exclamo la aludida despertando de su ensueño y siendo tomada completamente de sorpresa.

**- Es decir que todas estaremos en manos de Lazara** – comentó Monika-dono.

**- Será un buen desafió** – argumento Aiko1504 – **Lazara es una muy buena escritora**.

**- Todas lo somos chicas** – dijo Lazara sonrojada – **si no Watsuki-kun no nos hubiera citado aquí.**

**- Es verdad** – afirmaba con la cabeza Chibi Chise – **ahora deberemos esperar a que Lazara suba el capítulo y sepamos a quién desafía para continuarlo.**

**- Ojala no demores tanto como con tus actualizaciones** – bromeó Arcasdrea.

**- Claro que no, ya verán que a la que le toque después de mi, sudara la gota gorda. Hohohohohohohohohohoohohohohohohohoohoh!** – esa risita de Megumi es bastante contagiosa.

**- Pues bien chicas, el desafío ha comenzado, ahora solo espera ver los resultados**.-decía Kenshin tranquilamente, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos - **¿están listas, muchachas!**

**- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII** – contestaron todas alzando los brazos.

**Fin del prologo.

* * *

Esperando sus review...se despiden de ustedes:**

KazukoRK, "no se mata, pero golpeamos hasta la inconciencia"

¡Hasta el primer capitulo de esta competencia!

ja ne!


	2. I Decisiones sin retorno

Hola a todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki

**_Historia a Ciegas_**

_By: Kazuko RK_

_BY: Lazara_

**Capitulo I:** Decisiones sin retorno

-Estoy muerto- dijo un hombre en forma de pregunta, una pregunta a la oscuridad a lo desconocido una pregunta a la muerte.

-Donde estoy- volvió a decir abriendo los ojos y dándose cuanta que ya los tenia abiertos, su largo cabello cobrizo se había soltado de su amarre y las ropas viejas y con manchas de antigua sangre no lo molestaban, su sucio olor no lo percibía y solo sentía una leve brisa como la menta que rodeaba su cuerpo desnudo- Desnudo- se dijo tocándose para confirmar sus pensamientos.

-Donde estoy, que es este lugar, donde… donde…-tartamudeo recordando su vida, sus penas sus felicidades- Donde esta Kaoru, donde esta Kenji, donde esta mi familia- las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se perdían en la oscura oscuridad que lo rodeaba cada gota que resbalaba de su rostro producía un sonido hueco al chocar con el agua salada que se movía bajo el.

-Kenshin- dijo una lejana voz, era un susurro en ese lugar, un susurro tan lejano que por lo silencioso de su entorno parecía un grito.

-Kenshin- se escucho otra vez.

-¿Kaoru eres tu?- pregunto el hombre entornando sus dorados y violáceos ojos tratando de ver algo- Estoy soñando, esto es un sueño.

-Sueño- repitió la voz en un tono divertido pero mucho mas cerca- Kenshin la vida es un sueño, para algunos una pesadilla.

-La vida- repitió el pelirrojo serrando repentinamente los ojos por la potente luz que ilumino el lugar, estaba como ya había comprobado antes completamente desnudo pero ese hecho por extraño que le pareciera no le molestaba en lo absoluto, volteo su cabeza arrastrando su largo cabello que caía en vertical debido a la posición de su cuerpo estaba flotando en el aire. Bajo su cabello las cristalinas aguas de lo que podía ser un rió o un océano no dejaba de moverse pero cuando sus ultimas lagrimas cayeron al vació un sonido sordo salio de ellas, era como si todo estuviera paralizado pero en constante movimiento- La vida no es un sueño, la muerte si.

-Entonces estas soñando- dijo la voz en su oído estremeciendo su cuerpo desnudo- Pero de este sueño no despierta todo el mundo.

-Estoy muerto- se dijo desconcertado notando por primera vez las muchas puertas que lo rodeaban, puertas sin puertas enmarcadas por hermosos umbrales de piedra y madera oscura, después de ella todo era oscuridad- ¿Quién eres tu?

-Yo…yo no soy nadie- respondió- Yo soy un sueño.

-Entiendo, entonces estoy muerto. Pero ni siquiera estando muerto dejo de hacer sufrir a mi Kaoru.

-La vida no es justa.

-Que es este lugar- pregunto el pelirrojo parándose en el aire.

-Este es el limbo- dijo la voz a su lado- No existe el cielo ni tampoco en el infierno, los humanos deciden donde vivir en el cielo o en el infierno dependiendo de sus acciones y en lo que trasformen lo que ustedes llaman Tierra. Cuando mueren regresan a este lugar, No- se corrigió- No a este lugar. Tal vez a uno muy parecido a este pero no a este a este solo pueden venir aquellos que se lo han merecido y tu has causado mucho daño pero a la misma vez los has la redimido con sangre pero con tu sangre.

-Por que me dices todo esto- pregunto observando su vida frente a él.

-Cada una de estas puertas te pueden llevar a un destino muy diferente del que has vivido- hizo una pausa, formando a su lado un sombra, una sombra con cuerpo de hombre y rostro de mujer, la visión de esa hermoso y delineado rostro femenino observándolo le produjo escalofríos pero no por su desnudes mas bien pro lo desconocido de esa… persona frente a él- ¿Conoces la teoría del tiempo?- pregunto mirando una de las puertas.

-No- respondió observando a la misma dirección.

-Si te encontraras en medio de un camino y llegaras a una disyuntiva tendrías que escoger uno de los dos caminos. No importa cual escojas ninguna de las dos tendrán relación una con la otra, si te decides por ir a la derecha tu destino tu vida estará marcado de una forma peculiar la cual te llevaran a otras decisiones y a otras y con cada una tu destino se ira amoldando a tus decisiones igualmente te pasaría si tomaras el camino de la izquierda. Entiendes lo que trato de decirte Kenshin- pregunto parándose frente a el y transformando su rostro al de un hombre, a la de él.

-Si entiendo- respondió el pelirrojo mirándose en el rostro frente a él- ¿Que me quieres decir?

-Puedes elegir cualquiera de estos umbrales y cada uno de ellos te llevara a un mismo principio pero marcados por un camino diferente, solo tus decisiones pueden hacerlo igual o diferente a lo que has vivido ya. Entiendes- dijo después de unos momento recalcando la seriedad de su decisión.

-Yo solo quiero regresar con Kaoru, solo deseo darle la felicidad que nunca pude brindarle debido a mi pasado.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles como tú crees, en realidad nada es fácil- dijo- Cuando regreses no recordaras nada de tu vida pasada, no recordaras nada de este lugar ni de las personas a las que amastes u odiastes.

-Entonces de que me vale saber todo esto si lo voy a olvidar todo- le dijo furioso a su rostro.

-Veras el cerebro de los seres humanos es algo tan asombroso y misterioso que ni siquiera yo lo he podido comprender en su totalidad- le respondió con su propia voz haciendo que Kenshin se tocara los labios para comprobar que no era él el que hablaba- De alguna manera recordaras esta conversación tal vez de la misma manera logres recordar tu pasado, pero no es una ciencia cierta tal vez lo recuerdes todo o no recuerdes nada, tal vez todo sea como un "sueño"- dijo esta ultima palabra como un susurro- Pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes.

Kenshin no entendía o no quería entender lo que estaba sucediendo, había muerto eso estaba claro había muerto en los brazos del ser que mas amaba y el destino había sido tan injusto con ella que hubiera preferido matarla ese día que la conoció que dejar que sufriera tanto por ese mutuo amor. Esta vez no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, respiro profundo mirando todas las puertas no umbrales que lo rodeaban y se miro a los ojos.

-Esta bien dime que tengo que hacer.

-Elige una de todas- dijo Kenshin volviendo a la sombra que era- Y cierra los ojos.

Kenshin sintió el calor de su cuerpo nuevamente no se había dado cuenta de lo frío que estaba y señalo una de las puertas todas iguales pero diferentes a la vez.

Abrió los ojos todo era luminoso estaba asustado, tenia frío muchas personas lo rodeaban, no dejaba de llorar hasta que sintió un pecho de mujer introducirse en su boca y reconfortarlo con las lagrimas de la felicidad.

-¿Señora?- pregunto una voz desconocida una voz áspera y calida a la vez- Como se llamara el bebe.

La mujer exhausta por el esfuerzo del duro parto lo miro satisfecha, todavía sucio y resbaladizo de la sangre. Lo observo con detenimiento mientras se alimentaba de sus senos, noto sus pequeñas y delicadas manitos sosteniendo con determinación su fuente de alimento y esos diminutos ojos sin color pero dorados en su totalidad.

-Podría ser posible, mi obsesión es demasiada grande- se dijo la hermosa mujeres- Su cabello es rojo.

-Perdone, que dijo- pregunto nuevamente la áspera voz- Como se llamaras, necesito saber su nombre para registrarlo en su acata de nacimiento.

-Battousai- dijo ella acariciando la abundante cabellera cobriza que adornaba su cabeza- Se llamara Battosai.

-Como un asesino- pregunto desconcertado el hombre.

-No- dijo la mujer con determinación- Se llamara Battosai como el héroe, como el asesino, como el hombre, como el guerrero, como el amante. Llevara un nombre fuerte para un mundo fuerte, por que el lograra grandes cosas y un hombre grande necesita un nombre grande- le contesto la mujer de ojos zafiros acariciando a su hermoso bebe, podía imaginar que soñaba pero mientras pronunciaba esas palabras el niño la observaba profundizando el dorado de sus ojos y la intensidad de su mirada.

-Vive hijo, por que yo estaré en tus sueños- dijo la mujer cerrando sus ojos y falleciendo en el momento en que su hijo rompía en un llanto tan profundo y silencioso que su boca se abrió pero no emitió sonido solo lágrimas salieron de sus ojos aspirando el dulce aroma de la muerte en el cuerpo de su madre.

-Tal vez…tal vez pueda regresar-dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Battosay tan incoherente ese pensamiento en la mente de un bebe que no fue conciente de su existencia.

…**Continuara….**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de una de las autora**

_Hola a todos queridos lectores solo deseo una cosa de esta historia y es que puedan descubrir la sutileza que encierra este corto capitulo… Es sencillo bueno por lo menos para mí y espero que ustedes al igual que yo lo entiendan._

_A mi retadora bueno mi querida y adorada Cisne Negro este capitulo es mió paro espero ver el próximo que será el tuyo jajaja. La literatura tiene muchos secretos escondidos y cada quien los puede ver de diferentes ángulos… Solo te pido que este capitulo lo veas igual desde muchos ángulos si eres perspicaz sabrás sacarle provecho tu decide que hacer suerte amiga y espero leer el próximo capitulo._

_A todos un beso bien grande y espero disfruten de esta singular historia a ciegas_.


	3. II El Brillo de Una Nueva Vida

剣心 no es mío.

**Capítulo 2**

**El Brillo de Una Nueva Vida**

_Cisne Negro._

La partera, de nombre Keiko Himura,envolvió cálidamente al niño y lo apartó de los brazos de su madre muerta.

- Ni la muerte ni el asesinato te toquen… Shinta-dijo la mujer, mientras cargaba al niño- Ese será tu nombre, Shinta Himura y tendrás una familia feliz con un padre y una madre. Yo te cuidaré bien y no dejaré que nada te pase…

Así la mujer le dio nuevo nombre, a pesar de los deseos de la madre y le dio una vida bastante más auspiciosa que la de un huérfano. Así el niño Shinta creció cómodo y sin sobre saltos hasta la edad de 15 años, cuando estalló la revolución en Japón.

- Padre- le dijo una noche el joven al anciano que lo había adoptado y cuidado cuando tenía unas horas de vida- No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras la gente muere y sufre en este país… Padre dame permiso para entrenar con el tío Seijuro, quiero manejar la espada y proteger al débil.

Su padre lo miró… El hermano de su mujer, Seijuro Hiko era sin duda el mejor espadachín que existía. Dueño del estilo más poderoso (hoy un arte perdido), Seijuro había hablado con Himura cuando Shinta apenas tenía 10 años.

- Déjame entrenarlo- dijo severamente- Tiene pasta de espadachín y unos huesos fuertes, sin duda será un gran heredero del estilo Hitten Mitsuruji Ryû. Además, el nombre de Kenshin, espera un nuevo aprendiz…

- La verdad…- había comenzado a responder el padre cuando la señora Himura salió de la cocina.

- Hermano… No queremos que Shinta sea espadachín. Él será un gran doctor, tiene la inteligencia… Pensamos mandarlo a Aizu cuando sea el momento, ahí será entrenado por una de las mejores familias de medicina que hay: Los Takani. Hermano, nosotros pasamos por mucho y por eso fuiste espadachín… Ahora los tiempos son distintos y Shinta merece algo mejor todavía.

El pequeño niño no pudo comprender el alcance de la decisión de sus padres. A él le gustaban las espadas, por qué no dejarlo seguir sus instintos.

- Padre, por favor….- insitió el joven.

- Shinta- comenzó él- Ahora que ya eres un hombre según nuestra tradición, tienes el derecho de elegir tu camino. Tu madre, que en paz descanse, eligió para ti la vía de la medicina en Aizu, pero si deseas entrenar con Hiko. Ahora- continuó el padre con voz calmada, pero severa- si quieres mi consejo, también puedes ayudar a los que sufren entrenando con la familia Takani. No tomes una decisión apresurada. Mañana dame tu respuesta y sea cual sea, podrás partir, con mi bendición.

El joven miró a su padre… Él tenía razón, la medicina también salvaba a la gente y cuidaba de los más débiles. El doctor era un sanador y un dador de vida. Era mejor que la vida dura de las espadas donde sin duda sería un asesino un ángel de la muerte.

Con estos pensamientos, el joven Shinta abandonó su alma al sueño….

La mañana lo sorprendió con el sol en la cara. No había soñado esa noche, o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, su primer pensamiento fue la decisión que había tomado. Estaba lista para comunicársela a su padre durante el desayuno.

Cuando llegó a la sala de su hogar, sorprendió a su padre ya levantado haciendo el fuego para la comida… Una liviana sopa de arroz y pescado.

- Buenos días- dijo él sombrío- Aunque sabía que su padre aceptaría cualquiera de los dos caminos, también sabía que cualquiera fuera éste, no lo vería más a su padre en mucho, mucho tiempo.

- Buenos días- contestó el padre dándole un pocillo con sopa- ¿Has decidido?

- Sí, padre… He decidido ir a Aizu… Seré médico, es lo que mi madre quería y es lo que tú recomiendas… Además, siendo doctor seré un dador de vida, no alguien que la quita.

El padre asintió sin palabra alguna. Al igual que su hijo sabía que no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo.

- Sólo una cosa debo pedirte, padre.

- Dime…

- Quiero tomar el nombre de Kenshin Himura. El nombre que el tío Seijuro sugirió para mí.

- Tienes mi bendición. Escribiré a la familia Takani para que te acepten y te esperen.

La decisión estaba tomada. Nacía Kenshin Himura, el doctor.

Al cabo de un mes, Kenshin ya iba de camino a Aizu. Parecía que hubiera recorrido esa ruta muchas veces. Con un liviano equipaje y todas sus esperanzas, Kenshin de 15 años, parecía un Rurouni en medio de la guerra. Era tiempo de salvar vidas. Tal vez, no estaría totalmente listo para cuando el conflicto terminara, tal vez, sí… Pero lo importante para él era que ya iba en camino a cumplir su destino.

En la casa Takani, esperaban a joven huésped. Sabían que era hijo de Keiko Hiko, una mujer que se había entrenado con ellos en el arte del parto y sabían además que ella había muerto hacía unos cuatro años…

Del joven Kenshin no sabían nada, excepto el hecho de que Keiko lo había adoptado luego de que su madre, una anónima mujer que deseaba llamarlo Battousai, había muerto desangrada producto de complicaciones más allá de lo tratable.

Una jovencita de 13 años, miraba a su padre,KazumaTakani, instruía a los criados para preparar una habitación y un juego de instrumentos para el nuevo estudiante.

- Ah, Megumi- dijo él con una voz cálida- mi pequeña estrella¿qué pasa?

- ¿A quién esperamos, padre?

- A un joven que estudiará contigo los secretos de la medicina… De la medicina nuestra y la que los holandeses nos legaron. Deberás tratarlo como a un hermano más, mi querida Megumi.

- ¿Es buen mozo?

El padre rió ante la pregunta de su hija.

- No lo sé… Pero sí sé su nombre.

- ¿Cuál es¿Cuál es?- preguntó Megumi con evidente curiosidad.

- Se llama Kenshin Himura- dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

- Kenshin- dijo Megumi como memorizando- Es un lindo nombre, papá. Prometo tratarlo muy bien.

- Esa es mi pequeña.

Megumi sonrió y volvió a sus libros, pero poco y nada aprendió esa tarde pensando en el nuevo visitante de la casa Takani…

- Kenshin- repetía- El doctor Kenshin Himura… Suena muy bello.

De alguna extraña manera, la joven Megumi, ya estaba encantada por él.

Kenshin llegó a las dos semanas de haber salido de la casa de sus padres. Fue recibido calurosamente por Kazuma Takani.

- Espero te encuentras cómodo acá- dijo él mostrando una habitación- Esta es tu pieza y estos son los libros que debes empezar a leer. Además- le dijo mostrándole un pequeño estuche sobre un escritorio- esos serán tus instrumentos médicos. Las "Espadas de la Vida", como me gusta llamarles.

- Muchas gracias, señor…

- Llámame Kazuma- interrumpió él. En ese momento una pequeña sombra se recortó en el umbral – Ah, Megumi- y luego dirigiéndose a Kenshin- Ella es mi hija menor Megumi, ella será tu compañera de estudios. También está estudiando el arte de la medicina.

- Mucho gusto- dijo Kenshin al observar a la muchacha- Me alegro de tener a tan linda compañera.

El comentario del joven sonrojó a la muchacha… Era mejor de lo que había idealizado, además, tenía un cabello de color anormal. Eso la hizo tirar la manga de su padre.

- ¿Papá, por qué el invitado tiene el color de pelo de los holandeses?

Esto hizo reír de buena gana a Kazuma y sonrojar a Kenshin. Luego el padre miró a su huésped, intentando buscar una explicación.

- La verdad no lo sé- dijo Kenshin muy cohibido- Mi madre decía que era de nacimiento, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a aquella mujer que me trajo al mundo por qué….

- Ya veo- dijo Kazuma pensativo. Casi como recordando algo- Bueno, en fin, es un misterio de la naturaleza…. Bien, bien, es tiempo de estudiar.

Con un gesto, Kenashin entendió la orden de que debía comenzar la lectura de los libros. Sin embargo, no sabía por dónde partir.

- Éste es el más básico, Ken-san- dijo Megumi alargándole un grueso libro de tapas negras- Yo ya lo leí y creo que es lo mejor para empezar a comprender el cuerpo humano y cómo funciona.

- Gra… Gracias- dijo Kenshin medio sorprendido de que esa niña ya hubiese leído y estuviera más avanzada que él.

- No te extrañe- dijo ella al ver su cara de pregunta- Llevo estudiando desde los 10 años.

- Ya veo- dijo él- Entonces tu puedes ayudarme a entender lo que no entienda.

- Sí- dijo ella riéndose de la frase divertida de Kenshin- Yo puedo ayudarte a comprender lo que no entiendas.

La carrera había empezado.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Espero les haya gustado el giro de esta historia. Se me ocurrió sobre la marcha cuando veía las amplias posibilidades de que Kenshin eligiera otro destino,sólo porque le habían dado la oportunidad, pero OJO: Destino es cruel a veces y cuando nosotros elegimos un camino vamos amadurando según ese camino... Me pregunto quéle deparará al joven estudiante de medicina, Kenshin Himura ahora que eligió Aizu en lugar de Kyoto y de Seijuro Hiko?

Leslie1504, es tu turno de elegir ese destino para el joven Kenshin. A ti te desafío.

パウリナ キツネ

(Cisne Negro)


	4. III: cuestiones de tamaño

**_Historia a Ciegas_**

_By: Kazuko RK_

_BY: Leslie1504_

**Capitulo III** Cuestiones de tamaño

- ¡Quee! … ¡Noo! – sus ojos lucían angustiados y su frente se arrugaba ligeramente – me rehusó… eso es muy cruel, no pienso hacerlo – decía con determinación

- Megumi – dijo su padre en tono de advertencia – no seas niña hija, además la piel de cerdo es la mas similar a la humana ten por seguro q te servirá muchísimo.

- Además el pobre ya esta muerto – el pelirrojo levantaba una de las patitas del ya fallecido animal - ¿lo ves?- y la soltó sin la menor delicadeza

- Peroo… no lo estaba esta mañana Ken- san – y seguía con aquella mirada de angustia – yo lo vi caminando tranquilamente y ahora esta ahí… - sus ojos se humedecieron - ¡PAPA ASESINASTE AL CERDITO! – rompió en llanto cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo

Se encontraban en el patio de la casa de los Takani, al parecer esa tarde Megumi se encontraba mas sensible de lo habitual, ese dia empezarían a practicar los tipos de sutura y el señor Kazuma había mandando a sacrificar un cerdo con el objetivo de q los jovencitos se fueran familiarizando mas a fondo con la medicina, mas allá de los libros ellos ahora necesitaban conocimiento empírico.

- Ya q Megumi no quiere… - hablo de brazos cruzados y con los cerrados – Kenshin tu empieza. – los abrió de pronto y lo miro fijamente, seguidamente realizo una incisión sin el menor remordimiento en el muslo del animal.

El muchacho se sintió nervioso si bien ya habían pasado 6 meses desde su llegada a la casa de los Takani y no se le había dificultado el aprendizaje de anatomía, conocimiento básico en cuanto a curación con plantas medicinales así como los procedimientos de sutura hasta ese momento solo leídos, lo q estaba a punto de hacer era diferente. Mientras se acercaba mas a la mesa donde estaba el occiso sentía por un lado un temblor en su cuerpo y por el otro escuchaba claramente los gemidos de Megumi a quien su padre trataba de tranquilizar

- Quiero q me expliques paso a paso lo q vas haciendo… ¿entendido Kenshin? – le dijo con total seriedad mientras pasada su brazo alrededor del hombro de Megumi, quien se limpiaba las lagrimas para ver mejor al joven pelirrojo

- Si Kazuma – asintió sin voltear a verlo, ahora toda su concentración estaba en esa mesa frente a el – primero sostengo la aguja con el porta agujas – sus manos temblaron ligeramente

- Relájate, nervioso no lograras nada – Kenshin sintió como la mirada de su maestro se clavaba en su espalda y sujeto con mas fuerzas el porta agujas¿acaso tenia miedo?

- Se introduce la aguja por la piel y la saco por la base de la herida - y mientras lo decía así lo hacia – halo la sutura por….

- … el primer lado de la herida – continuo Megumi susurrando para si misma, su padre q también la escucho solo pudo observarla orgulloso, era cuestión de tiempo para que la jovencita de ahora 14 años dejara de lado aquellos escrúpulos q no eran nada prácticos para una estudiante de medicina.

- …se introduce la aguja en el lado opuesto de la herida y luego la giro para retirarla por el segundo lado de la herida …- continuaba Kenshin en medio del delicado procedimiento

Así finalmente Kenshin termino, el señor Kazuma se asombro el muchachito lo había hecho perfectamente considerando el poco tiempo q llevaba estudiando, después de eso Megumi finalmente se animo y también realizo el mismo procedimiento aunque apretó los dientes al momento q su padre hizo otra incisión en esta vez en el lomo del cerdo q ahora lucia dos perfectas suturas en su cuerpo sin vida.

- ¿Lo veen! Si el cerdito hubiera estado vivo seguramente estaría encantado con el buen trabajo q hicieron – abrazo a ambos jovencitos q ahora observaban con orgullo al animal.

- Con esto creo q no comeré carne de cerdo en por lo menos un mes – dijo Kenshin mirando concierto asco a su casi "primer paciente"– y yo dos – lo siguió Megumi colocándose atrás del muchacho como si de pronto el cerdo fuera a revivir y salir corriendo de ahí

- Y… pues –una expresión de duda se asomo en el rostro de Kazuma - ¿q piensan q vamos a cenar? – se coloco las manos a la cintura y miro a los dos con extrañeza

- ¿Naaaaniii! – grito Megumi mientras todos sus cabellos se pusieron de punta y cayo sin remedio en brazos de Kenshin quien solo sonreia fingidamente ante la propuesta de cena del señor Takani

- Obviamente el señor Takani… no bromeada había gastado dinero en alimentar al animal como para desperdiciarlo, esa noche Kenshin y Megumi solo se conformaron con un poco de arroz y prefirieron comer lo más lejos posible del padre de la pelinegra.

Al día siguiente, domingo, se les encomendó a los chicos ir al mercado por las compras, debían conseguir su suministro para toda la semana y de paso aprovecharían en adquirir mas hierbas medicinales q eran necesarias para su aprendizaje. Iban caminando ya de regreso a casa cuando….

- Ken déjame ayudarte – repetía por enésima vez una jovencita atrás de un desequilibrado Kenshin quien parecía realizar algún baile extraño

- No... no te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo – repuso tratando de mantenerse lo mas estable posible, aunque la tarea era bastante difícil considerando los kilos de arroz y verduras q llevaba sobre la espalda.

- Pero no es justo yo solo estoy llevando esto –y levanto de su mano izquierda una bolsa de piel pequeña

- Te repito q yo puedo hacerlo solo – mientras se adelanto a su compañera quien iba atrás de el, tal vez pensaba q en cualquier momento el delgado muchachito se iría de espaldas a causa del peso

- Q terco eres … - lo alcanzo y lo detuvo del hombro obligándolo a girar sobre sus talones – además – y lo miro de pies a cabeza y trato de decir lo mas delicadamente posible las palabras q salían de su boca – este mes he crecido por si no lo has notado, estoy mas fuerte – sonriéndole ampliamente

Pero Kenshin también la miro de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar notar, q efectivamente su amiga se había estirado unos cuantos centímetros, centímetros q fueron suficientes para sacarle una cabeza de ventaja. Suspiro con desesperanza y volvió a caminar sin darle ni un solo paquete a Megumi y pensando si todavía tendría oportunidad de crecer un poco mas.

- ¡ATRAPEN AL PEQUEÑO PILLO! – una voz se escucho en medio del mercado e inmediatamente después Kenshin sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar por su lado, todo lo q pudo ver fue una mezcla de blanco y marrón deslizándose velozmente frente a sus ojos, el peso gano e irremediablemente y tal como había temido la Takani cayo de espaldas.

- KENSHIN! – lo ayudo a levantarse- ¿estas bien?- lo miro preocupada y después sus ojos brillaron amenazadoramente -OYEE! BRUTOO! FIJATE POR DONDE VAS

Poso su vista en aquel individuo q se había detenido unos segundos y no para ayudar a Kenshin sino pensar su próxima salida, pues se encontraba en medio de una calle q solo daba contra una pared, el chico de los ojos violetas al estar ya de pie no lo pensó dos veces y dejando a un lado todos los paquetes q llevaba, corrió tras de el antes q este escapara, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para sujetarlo de la prenda blanca q usaba, el ladronzuelo q se dio cuenta q algo detenía su huida giro su cabeza sobre su hombro para observar al estorbo q evitaba su partida

- Oye ENANO¡¿q crees q haces! – ahora había volteado completamente para mirar de frente a Kenshin.

ENAAANOOO!... ENAAANOO… ESTE MES HE CRECIDO POR SI NO LO HAS NOTADO… ENAANO….

Las palabras no cesaban de hacer eco en los pensamientos de Kenshin, sin saber bien lo q hacia se fue de frente con su mas alto y seguramente fuerte adversario, no tenia armas ni siquiera sabia lanzar un buen puñete solo pensó en hacerle el mayor daño posible con su embestida, lo de "enano" había herido su orgullo. El alto y atlético muchacho cayo de espaldas contra el suelo, un gesto de dolor apareció en su rostro y al instante una expresión de rencor, frunció los labios, se puso de pie y cogió a Kenshin del cuello de su yutaka a pesar de estar en obvia desventaja, los ojos violetas no mostraron señal alguna de temor sino al contrario, estaban totalmente desafiante.

- ¡Oye grandulon suéltalo! – Megumi trataba de zafar los brazos del joven q en esos momentos parecía a punto de matar a golpes a su amigo

De pronto la mirada del supuesto ladronzuelo se desvió de los desafiantes ojos de Kenshin y se posaron en los de Megumi, sorpresivamente soltó al pelirrojo y se echo a reír

- Vaaya ..vaaya así q el enano tiene novia jajaja…- se comenzó a encoger de la risa – y una muy fea – dijo señalando a Megumi sin dejar de reírse

- Ahiii… pedazo de tonto! – las manos de la chica se hicieron puño y sin pensarlo dos veces y aprovechando el estado de aquel castaño y alto delincuente le lanzo un golpe con toda la fuerza q le permitió su cuerpo sobre la mejilla del q había osado decirle fea.

Nuevamente el chico castaño de cabellos alborotados y con una cinta roja sobre su frente cayó de espaldas al suelo

- Ahora veras niña fea – se acercaba amenazadoramente a Megumi q se refugio detrás de Kenshin

- ¡SAGARA! … ahí estas pequeño ladrón – unos hombres portando espadas aparecieron en el callejón, el aludido solo miro a sus costados buscando una posible escapatoria pero solo se vio rodeado de aquel par de chicos y la pared detrás de el, trago saliva y su expresión se torno temerosa.

Kenshin analizo la situación, eran al menos 5 hombres todos ellos con armas y estaban contra aquel chico q si bien se había burlado e intentado golpear a Megumi y a el no dejaba de ser un simple muchachito, la situación era bastante desigual, también noto q el perseguido no llevaba nada en sus manos, sin embargo los hombres lo acusaban de haber robado algo. Un sentimiento extraño se apodero de Kenshin, de pronto sintió lastima.

- ¡Oye! – lo llamo- tu… - sintió como alguien apretaba su hombro, giro su cabeza y vio como Megumi fruncía el ceño

- No estarás pensando en ayudarlo… ¿verdad?

* * *

**Jooo! Weeeno hasta aquí mi parte la verdad como repito recién me toi desempolvando, hace mucho tiempo q no escribía, como habrán podido notar mis compañeras Lazara y Cisne Negro lo hicieron… excelente, si q me toco difícil espero les guste el mínimo giro q le he dado a la historia introduciendo a mi personaje favorito jojojo alguien por ahí quizás me odie por darle una entrada nada digna, pero esperando q tu mejores lo q yo he hecho, te paso la posta, te reto a ti, mi master, mi sensei, mi guía en este mundo fanfiction ARCASDREA! Te elijo a ti para continuar con Historia A Ciegas )**


	5. IV Siguiendo los anhelos

Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki

**_HISTORIA A CIEGAS _**

_By: Kazuko RK_

_BY: Arcasdrea_

**Capitulo IV** Siguiendo los anhelos

- ¿Dónde esta Kenshin, Megumi? – preguntaba el padre de la muchacha al ver que nuevamente el pelirrojo faltaba a su clase de "Aplicación práctica de la botánica para enfermedades emergentes II".

- Salio está mañana muy temprano – respondió Megumi deshojando una Caléndula, para ver su efecto antiinflamatorio, cicatrizante y antiséptico - desde ahí que no lo veo, Otosan.

- Otra vez falta… cuando vuelva dile que venga a hablar conmigo, esto ya es muy serio.

- Hai, Otosan – exclamó la muchacha con una sonrisa falsa, que mantuvo hasta que su padre saliera de la habitación. Después a regañadientes maldijo a Himura por obligarla a mentir a su padre, respecto a su misteriosa desaparición.

El pelirrojo se hallaba pescando con su ahora nuevo amigo, el ladroncillo Sanosuke Sagara. Desde que Kenshin le ayudara a escapar de esos cinco hombres que lo acusaban injustamente de robar, pues él solo había pasado por el lugar menos indicado a la hora menos indicada, no se separaron mas, a pesar de las protestas de Megumi.

Ya eran más de tres semanas del incidente en el mercado y tres eran las semanas en que Kenshin faltaba a sus clases de medicina con el señor Takani.

Había descubierto un nuevo mundo junto al castaño, que vivía libre y sin mayor obligación que la de buscar algo para comer y un techo donde dormir cada noche. Era un vagabundo que se había instalado en Aizu hacia pocas semanas, con la única ambición de recorrer Japón de cabo a cabo, por eso las miles de historias del viaje que Kenshin escuchara maravillado desde los labios del castaño, eran la mejor droga que el pelirrojo pudiera descubrir a sus quince años.

Por otro lado, Kenshin le contaba sobre la medicina, tema del cual Sanosuke (contra todo pronóstico) se mostraba interesado. Discutían sobre anatomía, suturas, nuevas técnicas medicinales como la acupuntura (desde China con amor) y de hierbas medicinales, tema del cual también sabía defenderse el castaño, pues en uno de sus tantos viajes conoció a una curandera que le enseñara el oficio.

La pesca ese día no era buena, por lo que Sanosuke estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de desayunar pescado. Kenshin con risa contenida miraba la frustración de su amigo, mientras las nubes pasaban lentamente en el cielo.

- parece que hoy los peces no pican – mascullo el castaño, mordiendo una pajita.

- Así parece – contesto Kenshin con su habitual sonrisa amable.

Sanosuke se llevó las manos tras la nuca y se recostó sobre la hierba, para ver las nubes pasar. Su hambre ya estaba resignada, pero esa no era la razón de su triste semblante.

- enano…- murmuro a Kenshin – debo partir…

- por qué? – exclamó el pelirrojo alarmado su gran nuevo amigo se iba.

- Quiero ir a Kyoto… quiero unirme a los Ishin Shishi…quiero ayudar en le Bakumatsu no Doran…

Hace un año (1866) había estallado la revolución en Japón, el poder del Shogunato estaba decayendo por la necesidad del pueblo japonés de abrirse a la cultura occidental, pues hasta el momento los únicos que tenían acceso a la isla eran los chinos y los holandeses. En 1953, el comodoro norteamericano Perry llegó con sus "barcos negros" a exigir un tratado de libre comercio al cual Japón no se pudo resistir, por no contar con una armada, por lo que este hecho evidencio lo débil que era el país.

Para cuando los chicos disfrutaban de un día de pesca, ya las fuerzas revolucionarias habían logrado un avance decisivo y el emperador Meiji (que no tenía poder real) dictó la orden de disolver el Bakufu (shogunado). Pero el shogun Yoshinobu Tokugawa se resistió a dejar el poder en manos del Ishin Shishi, por lo que éstos necesitaban más personal y Sanosuke quería ser uno de ellos.

- Pero si tú no sabes manejar una katana… solo sabes pelear con tus puños… - protestaba el pelirrojo viendo la cara de determinación del castaño de irse de Aizu – como puedes aportar…

- Enano…esto es lo que debo hacer… sé que debo ir allá y ser un Ishin Shishi. Entiéndeme por favor.

Sanosuke puso mano enel hombro del pelirrojo y lo apretó con fuerza, sus ojos mostraban seguridad en sus palabras por lo que Kenshin no pudo apelar mas… Sanosuke estaba decidido.

- entonces yo iré contigo…

- estás seguro enano, tú tampoco sabes usar la katana ni mucho menos pelear… recuerda que aquella vez que nos conocimos yo te tuve que salvar.

**_Flash back._**

_- No estarás pensando en ayudarlo… ¿verdad?...- pregunto Megumi deteniéndolo por el hombro._

_- No puedo dejarlo solo con cinco hombres…- y soltándose del agarre de la chica corrió a ayudar al ladronzuelo._

_La pelea no fue de las memorables que Kenshin pudiera recordar. Sus conocimientos eran solo de medicina, con suerte sabia como apalear a una gallina para después hacerla sopa… y eso solo lo había aprendido observando a la madre de Megumi. Pero nunca se había enfrentado a un hombre en una pelea. Su vida con sus padres adoptivos había sido muy tranquila y con los Takani igual, por lo que ni siquiera sabía dar un buen puñetazo._

_Para hacer el cuento corto, trato de dar una tacleada a un hombre en la rodilla, pero solo consiguió hacer sentir al hombre como si un mosquito lo hubiera picado, por lo que su enemigo lo tomo de la cintura y lo alzo en vilo, dispuesto a arrojarlo como un trapo viejo. Por suerte el ladronzuelo asestó una buena patada en la cabeza del barbón, mientras Megumi gritaba histérica que soltara a Kenshin. El hombre del dolor hizo caer al chico como un saco de papas, pero el castaño tomo a Kenshin de la muñeca y junto con Megumi huyeron lejos de ahí. Soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra._

_Jadeantes llegaron al puente a las afuera de la ciudad, ahí se presentaron y Sanosuke dándole las gracias aun avergonzado Kenshin se retiró quién sabe a donde, pero Kenshin quedó maravillado con el muchacho, por lo que a la mañana siguiente lo busco por todo Aizu dando con él en el mercado, cargando unos sacos de arroz para recibir alguna paga y poder comer ese día._

_- tú eres el enano de ayer._

_- Mi nombre es Kenshin… ya te lo dije ayer._

_- Pues para mi sigues siendo un enano – rió el muchacho que aunque era un año menor que Kenshin le sobre pasaba por una cabeza y media._

_- Quisiera ser tu amigo…_

_- Un señorito de familia no debe involucrarse con un ladrón y vagabundo como yo – le dijo Sanosuke cargando sobre sus hombros dos sacos de arroz y comenzando a caminar – ya vete, molestas._

_- Yo te puedo dar alojamiento y comida, si es eso lo que deseas._

_- No gracias, yo puedo sobrevivir solo._

_- Megumi tenia razón…_

_- Tu novia fea…qué diablos dijo ella de mi._

_- Que eres un idiota que no vale la pena._

_Los dos sacos cayeron al suelo y kenshin despego los pies del suelo al ser agarrado de su yukata por Sanosuke y levantado como un muñeco de trapo por sobre los cabellos alborotados de éste…que triste es ser enanito._

_- ¡dile a esa noviecita tuya…que yo no soy ningún idiota… entendido y ahora vete de aquí!._

_- Pues si no lo eres… por qué te comportas como tal – dijo Kenshin tranquilamente mientras se sobaba el trasero, pues Sanosuke después de la gritadera lo soltó de improviso._

_El castaño comenzó a reír…el pelirrojo le había caído en gracia… así que le permitió hacerse su amigo…todos los días se veían temprano en le mercado._

**_Fin flash back _**

- y cuándo nos iremos?

- Ya te dije Kenshin que tú no vendrás – Sanosuke tomaba su improvisada caña de pescar – Megumi me mataría si te vas.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto… yo deseo irme contigo, a conocer el mundo.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh – suspiro el castaño – eres muy ingenuo aún, enano. No aguantaras ni un día lejos de casa.

- Pues ya estoy lejos de casa hace más de seis meses… otra partida no me dolerá.

- Está bien… me convenciste – decía Sanosuke cuando ya hubieron llegado ala entrada del pueblo – mañana... aquí antes de que salga el sol…trae sólo lo indispensable.

Con el corazón acelerado de tanta alegría Kenshin llegó a casa de los Takani, en silencio preparó sus cosas, para mas tarde bajar a cenar y a recibir la reprimenda del señor Kazuma, por faltar a sus clases. Ni a Megumi le comentó sus planes, por más que la pelinegra insistiera en contarle lo que había hecho en el día con el "cabeza de pollo".

- solo pescamos – contestó Kenshin antes de irse a dormir. Pero no pudo despegar ni un ojo en toda la noche. Las ansias por partir al otro día le ganaban al sueño.

Antes de irse, escribió una carta dirigida al señor Kazuma y otra a su amiga Megumi. Ahí explico sus motivos, sus anhelos, sus sueños. Prometió que algún día volvería y que no temieran por su vida, que no moriría sin haber retribuido lo que habían hecho por él. No señor. Y también, que el mismo se encargaría de explicar, por carta, a sus padres adoptivos su partida, para la "tranquilidad del señor Kazuma" según escribió.

El sol comenzaba a dibujar una pequeña línea blanca en el horizonte cuando Kenshin y Sanosuke se encontraron en el puente y con toda la alegría del mundo emprendieron su viaje hacia un nuevo destino. Solo seis monedas, dos prendas de ropa, algunas frutas y cinco bolas de arroz era todo lo que llevaban por equipaje.

Muy lejos no podrían llegar… y así fue, pues a dos dias de caminar llegaron un pequeño pueblo, donde asoleados por el sol de primavera y muertos de hambre debieron buscar hospedaje, por suerte las seis monedas los salvaron de este percanse, pero solo pudieron conseguir un granero y la compañia de algunas vacas. Leche no les faltaría por lo menos.

Al otro dia, y luego de hacerle algunos trabajos a la señora que les habia dado hospedaje, continuaron con su camino. A los cuatro dias llegaban a Kyoto, tostados por el sol, con mal aspecto, apestosos y sucios. Buscaron por todos lados donde poder conseguir un trabajo y de paso hospedaje, asi se habian mantenido durante el viaje. Incluso los conocimientos medicinales de Kenshin les habian reportado algunas ganancias, al curar a una viejecilla de un fuerte dolor de estómago, que no era más que un empacho por consumir repollo.

Ya anochecia en Kyoto, por lo que la urgencia de hallar un lugar era mucha, si el Shinsegumi los hallaba vagando por las callejuelas de la ciudad, seguramente no tendrian otro dia que contar. Al pasar por una de estas interminables calles, Sanosuke se percata de un grupo de hombres negros, por lo que tomando a Kenshin del cuello lo jala hacia atrás para poder ocultarse. Pero estos hombres no amenazaban sus vidas, sino que rodeaban a dos chicas, una de unos doce años y otra de seis, obviamente para nada bueno.

- vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo la noche, dos niñas preciosas - reia siniestramente uno de los hombres.

- lástima que una sea tan pequeña, pero gustoso nos serviremos a la mayor - señalaba un segundo.

La chica mayor, de ojos fieramente azules, resguardó con su cuerpo a la niña de larga trenza y ojos verdes, adoptando una posicion de ataque muy extraña, por no decir ridícula. Para sorpresa de los chicos que observaban la escena, la chica saltó dándole una patada a uno de los hombres, que inconsciente fue a dar con el suelo. Los otros hombres, que eran como seis, atacaron sin piedad a la chica. Sanosuke y Kenshin (quien en el viaje habia aprendido gracias al castaño como asestar unos cuantos golpes) intervieron en la gresca, por lo que en conjunto con la chica y la niña de seis años, que a gatas mordia algunas pantorrillas, pudieron defenderse sin mayores problemas del grupo de cobardes que salieron huyendo, sobre todo cuando el castaño le partio la cabeza de un rodillazo al lider del grupo.

- Arigato - les dijo la niña de seis años con una profunda reverencia a sus salvadores.

- No hay de que - dijo Kenshin con un brazo tras la nuca.

- Yo soy Misao y ella es mi onesan Kaoru.

- Mucho gusto y gracias por ayudarnos - respondio la aludida tambien con una reverencia.

- jejeje - sonrio el castaño - yo soy Sanosuke y este enano es Kenshin.

-NO ME DIGAS ENANO - grito Kenshin sonrojado por las palabras de su amigo, la chica de coleta alta era muy linda como para permititr una burla de Sanosuke.

- Lo siento - se disculpo éste - Buenas noches, señoritas - hizo un gesto con su mano de adios a las muchachas - vamos Kenshin debemos ver donde dormiremos esta noche.

- No son de aquí, verdad? - se apresuro a preguntar Misao.

- No, somos viajeros, venimos de Aizu.

- Por qué no se quedan en nuestra casa... de alguna manera debemos retribuirle el que nos hallan ayudado, no crees onesan.

- Misao, no sé si Onisan este de acuerdo... tú sabes que es muy peligroso ahora.

- Pero que daño pueden hacernos... tú misma viste como nos ayudaron.

- Ahy! Misao... - suspiro la pelinegra mayor - tú deberas responder ante Aoshi, pero esta bien, llevémoslos con nosotras.

- No te preocupes yo convenceré a Onisan - decia Misao mientras con fuerza abrazaba a su hermana por la cintura.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron conversando y riendo por las calles de Kyoto. Una nueva amistad surgía. Pero en el Aoyia, esa sonrisa de sus rostros se esfumo como el humo en el viento, cuando enfrentaron al hermano mayor de las muchachas, el gran Okashira de los Oniwabanchu, Aoshi Shinomori.

* * *

**Pues bien, en un principio alegue que por qué DIABLOS LESLIE ME HABIA ELEGIDO A MIIIIIIIIIIIIII, justo en la semana más complicada, pues ni siquiera tendría tiempo, por algo también actualicé mis otros dos fics... mmmmmm... pero a penas comencé a leer el capítulo de mi discipula, a la cabeza se me vino la lluvias de ideas y DESPERTE escribiendo hoy este chap... muy largo no es... (solo tres páginas de word...) creo q más largo será este comentario al final de fic... así q para hacerla corta de una vez por todas diré quién será mi amenazada de está semana ( buena poh reality show). **

**Así que redobles de tambor, para anunciar que la siguiente en seguir con las aventuras de Kenshin... será nada mas ni nada menos que... CHIBI CHISE... espero que no me odies por escogerte a ti, pero quiero ver tus habilidades que sé que son muchas. **

**Un besote onechan Chibi, usted demas que se la puede...**

**Yun besote a todas mi onesan y onechan de Kazuko RK, que este fic nos está quedando de lujo.**

**"Un beso a todas, menos a una" **

**ARCASDREA**


	6. Interludio

**ADVERTENCIA: Bueno aquí les va un capitulo que no pertenece a la historia que aquí se contruye, sino q es un capitulo explicativo tal cual el Prologo...**

**HISTORIA A CIEGAS **

**Interludio**

En una de esas tantas noches, en que las chicas q participan de este desafio, conversaban en messenger:

**Chibi Chise dice:**

Jajajjajajajajajaja, eso es verdad.

**Akari-aoi dice:**

¬¬ no se burlen de mi

**Cisne.Negro dice:**

pobrecita onechan.

**Monika-dono dice:**

Arcasdrea estas?

**Arcasdrea dice:**

Presente.

**Aiko1504 dice:**

Y por q no respondes?

**Arcasdrea dice:**

Es que estaba terminando mi actualización del fic

**Lazara dice:**

Cuando lo subirás? Ahora?

**Arcasdrea dice:**

Esta arriba hace más de cinco minutos

**Cisne.Negro dice:**

Leo

**Aiko1504 dice:**

Ay que chévere

**Monika-dono dice:**

Guena lokilla, voy volando.

**Akari-aoi dice:**

Esperenme, yo tb voy

**Lazara dice:**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Lazara dice:**

Quien será la siguiente

**Arcasdrea dice:**

sorpresa… Hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh

**Chibi Chise dice:**

¬¬

**Lazara dice:**

¬¬U

**Cisne.Negro dice.**

¬¬

**Monika- dono dice:**

¬¬

**Akari-aoi dice:**

¬¬

**Aiko1504 dice:**

¬¬

**Arcasdrea dice:**

nnU

**Arcasdrea dice:**

Lean y después opinan…. me están llamando voy y vuelvo.

**es posible que Arcasdrea no conteste, su estado es Al teléfono.**

**Arcasdrea dice:**

CHICASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Arcasdrea te ha enviado un zumbido**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Lazara dice.**

Qué paso?

**Cisne.Negro dice:**

Diga?

**Chibi Chise dice:**

Mande

**Monika-dono dice:**

Kep

**Aiko1504 dice:**

Q cosa amigui

**Akari-aoi dice:**

**Arcasdrea dice:**

Me llamo Watsuki-sensei…quiere q nos reunamos con él en media hora mas. Algo surgió con el fic, no me dio mas detalles… así q desconectémonos y nos vemos allá.

**Lazara dice:**

Está bien

**Cisne.Negro dice:**

oki

**Chibi Chise dice:**

okidoki

**Monika-dono dice:**

chavela

**Aiko1504 dice:**

adios

**Akari-aoi dice:**

Nos vemus

**x Arcasdrea abandonó la conversación.**

**x Cisne negro abandonó la conversación.**

**x Lazara abandonó la conversación.**

**x Aiko1504 abandonó la conversación.**

**x Monika-dono abandonó la conversación.**

**x Chibi chise abandonó la conversación.**

**x Akari-aoi abandonó la conversación.**

* * *

A la media hora, en algún punto desconocido de esta dimensión, donde nosotras sí conocemos a Watsuki sensei y a sus personajes de Rk. 

- Bien chicas, antes de decirles la noticia por la cual las he convocado aquí, déjenme felicitarla por lo rápido que han actualizado las cinco primeras participantes… - Watsuki comenzo diciendo - la historia me agrada mucho, esta tomando buena forma y mucha consistencia, yo sabia q no me defraudarían

- Pero a las que faltan por participar, es decir Akari y Monika-dono – decía Kenshin sentado y con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa circular de reuniones donde las chicas también estaban sentadas - yo les deseo suerte con sus actualizaciones, pues ahora viene algo más difícil.

-¿Otra condición de juego, una nueva regla? – salto quisquillosamente a preguntar Cisne.Negro

-Una nueva participante en esta competencia – decía Sanosuke tajante y con una gran sonrisa traviesa, apoyado en una de las paredes de la oficina.

-Orooooooooooooo?– algunas malas costumbres son contagiosas.

-Para no hacer más rodeos, - comenzó a hablar Watsuki dirigiéndose a la puerta de acceso de la oficina, siendo seguidos por nueve pares de ojos expectantes - déjenme presentarles a su nueva compañera de fic… Lady Scorpio.

Detrás de la puerta apareció una chica de cabellos castaños; ojos café claros y chiquititos, tal vez porque eran risueños; de piel blanca; ni muy gorda ni muy flaca (normal), con una rebozante sonrisa en el rostro y un gesto de buen humor en la vida.

-Buenas tardes a todas, mucho gusto.- dijo la chica con una leve venia que las siete chicas correspondieron apresuradas al salir de la sorpresa.

-Yo pensaba que seriamos solo las siete seleccionadas en un inicio, pero una nueva mente siempre es bienvenida – agrego Lazara con una gran sonrisa. Todas las restantes chicas afirmaban con la cabeza cada una de las palabras de Lazara.

-Muy bien chicas, ya q todas se conocéis – dijo Watsuki una vez que cada una de las chicas se presento ante Lady Scorpio - ahora veremos como seguimos con los desafíos, Arcasdrea… - dijo dirigiendo se a la chica - tu fuiste la ultima en actualizar, y desafiaste a Chibi Chise, no cierto?

-Así es… pero ella me ha dicho que tuvo un problema con el computador, por lo que no podrá actualizar por una semana…

-Si, Watsuki sensei...- interrumpió Chibi Chise – mi PC regresa en una semana mas del técnico, así q por ahora creo que deberán designar a otra desafiada.

-Esa responsabilidad es de Arcasdrea – dijo Sanosuke tomando u sorbo de agua – ella debe tomar esa decisión, pues como fue la quien desafió a Chibi debe decir quien la reemplazara.

Todas voltearon a ver a la muchacha que sin arrugar la nariz dijo: Akari!

-Yo! – chillo la aludida.

-Aja, tú… - decia Arcasdrea meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona – lo harás bien, yo lo sé.

-Gracias, pero aún así me vengaré…- decia Akari, acompañando el comentario de una _risa Megumi marca registrada_.

-No te rias de esa manera, por favor – dijo Sanosuke sintiendo un leve escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Las chicas, Kenshin y Watsuki se rieron del pobre castaño.

-Bueno chicas, sigan con el desafió, que hasta el momento la historia a tomado caminos muy interesantes y coherentes. Las felicito a todas, y para las que quedan por desafiar mucha suerte – dijo Watsuki dando por concluida la reunión.

* * *

**Uuchas gracias todos los que han leído esta innovadora idea de hacer un fic.**

**Un beso a todas se despiden **

**KAZUKORK "no matan, pero golpeamos hasta la inconciencia"**


	7. V Nos quedamos

Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece al escritor Nobuhiro Watsuki

_**HISTORIA A CIEGAS **_

_By: Kazuko RK_

_BY: Akari-aoi_

**Capitulo V **Nos quedamos

Bueno, todo había ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en unos momentos se encontraban alegres y en otro, estaban todos serios y expectantes a la respuesta del joven okashira.

Aoshi Shinomori, el cual a la corta edad de quince años ya era el actual okashira de los Oniwabanchu, tras la muerte desde ase algunos meses del anterior okashira, Tenshi Makimachi padre de Misao, quien con su ultimo aliento de vida escogió a Aoshi, por ser el ninja mas astuto, fuerte y capas, como el nuevo líder…y unos momentos antes de fallecer, le encargo su tesoro mas preciado, a su única hija, Misao Makimachi.

-por favor Onisan…di que siiiii…-Misao llevaba diez minutos intentándolo, pero la única respuesta que recibía era una gélida mirada hacia kenshin y Sanosuke, los cuales estaban apunto de salir corriendo cuando una voz se los impidió.

-esta bien Misao, pero tu y Kaoru se encargaran de todo…-dicho esto y ante barios ojos de asombro Aoshi se retiro.

-no me lo puedo creer…-decía incrédula Kaoru mientras Misao saltaba de alegría.

-te lo dije kao, te dije que yo lo convencería…-cantaba cada palabra mientras seguía saltando por el lugar.

-entonces esta decidido, nos quedamos...-la voz alegre de Sanosuke llamo la atención de todos.

-siiiii…-Misao sale corriendo y abraza furtivamente a ken y sano.

-Misao!...-la llama Aoshi apareciendo nuevamente en el lugar.

-si, que ocurre…-pregunta sin dejar de abrazarlos, aunque por el color morado que estaban tomando sus caras era preocupante.

-tengo que hablar contigo…-Misao al ver la mirada de desaprobación que le dirigía Aoshi desase el abrazo rápidamente.-…sígueme.-al ver que se retiraba Misao sale corriendo tras el sin dirigirle palabra a nadie, y así es como solo quedan solo los tres.

-y a esta que le pasa…-pregunta sano tomando un graan respiro.-quería matarnos…-dice dirigiendo la mirada a ken, el cual estaba en la misma situación que el.

-no es para…tanto.-le responde ken respirando entrecortado.

-como que no, poco menos y nos asfixia…enano?- trata de llamar la atención de kenshin, pero al parecer se encontraba muy ocupado mirando fijamente un lugar.-que tanto miras…-dice dirigiendo la mirada hacia el lugar que observaba su compañero.-pero si no es nada tonto…-menciona al ver que lo que ken miraba con tanto interés no era nada mas ni nada menos que la señorita Kaoru.

-espero que no se encuentre en problemas…-menciona kao girándose a ver a sus nuevos amigos, pero a la hora de mirar hacia atrás, se toparon dos orbes violeta.

-tenemos que hablar…-dice sano tomando a ken de el cuello y llevándoselo a un lugar apartado.

-aaaah…Sanosuke que crees que hacer?...-pregunta kenshin forcejeando para que lo soltara.

-quédate quieto…ya llegamos-dice mientras se detienen entre unos árboles, los cuales se encontraban en el jardín del lugar.- sabes, creo que tienen muchas habitaciones…casi no encuentro este sitio.-suspira cansado.

-sano…-intenta llamar su atención, pero no había caso…

-sabes esto parece un laberinto con tanto cuarto y pasillo, no entiendo como no se pierden…-continuaba sin prestar atención a las señas de su compañero.-si pusieran plantas, lo mas seguro es que seria una selva, una de esas que dicen que hay en algún lugar llamado amazonas…-seguía sumido en sus comentarios cuando por obra y gracia de kenshin, queda empapado con agua.-esta friaa! Que estabas pensando baka…-grita mientras se sacude como un perrito mojado.

-pues no me dejaste otra…-menciona molesto mientras deja en el piso la cubeta con la cual le tiro el agua a Sanosuke, aunque ni el mismo savia de donde la había sacado.-dime, para que me trajiste hasta aquí…-

-su hubiera sabido que me venias con esa, mejor te llevo a un lugar menos peligroso, aunque…con que me hubieras salido si te llevo a la cocina…-un escalofrió surco su espalda al imaginarse a kenshin cerca de los cuchillos, o el agua hirviendo…-

-sano, que te ocurre, de pronto te has puesto pálido…-kenshin se le acerca preocupado.

-nooo aléjateee…-grita saltando a unos metros de distancia del pelirrojo.

-bueno bueno, pero no te pongas así…-dice sentándose debajo de uno de los árboles.

-cof cof …-tose incomodo mientras toma lugar cerca del kenshin, pero a una distancia prudente para poder salir corriendo si es que se presentaba la situación.- tienes claro que no nos quedaremos mas de una noche en este lugar, cierto?.-mira seriamente a ken.-nosotros tenemos que seguir nuestro camino…-continua al ver que kenshin no tenia pensado responderle.-así que mañana parti…-

-losé…-lo interrumpe sin apartar la mirada de una mariposa que revoloteaba entre las flores que se encontraban rodeándolos.-mañana partiremos...-esta ves mira sonriente a su amigo, mientras se levanta y le señala con el dedo para que mira al frente.

-que es?...-pregunta curioso, pero al ver como ken le insistía que mirara, no le queda de otra y lo hace…-hace cuanto que esta haciendo eso…-

-pues desde hace diez minutos…-explica con una gota en la cabeza.

- y no se cansa de saltar tanto esta niña, pareciera que nunca se agotara…-menciona mientras el y kenshin comienzan a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Misao saltando y haciendo señas para que la seguirán, cuando ya estaban a unos pasos de Misao ella comienza a gritar tan fuerte que tienen que taparse los oídos para no quedar sordos.

-vamos dense prisa que no tenemos toda la tarde, Kaoru ya se encuentra allá…-cuando ken y sano estuvieron junto a ella, no espero mucho tiempo y comenzó a empujarlos por la espalda por todo el lugar.

-oye sueltan…-pero antes de terminar la frase el y kenshin terminaron de bruces en el suelo.-que asco…-dice escupiendo el turrón de tierra que tenia en la boca.

Aunque kenshin no estaba en mejor situación, por desgracia o mala suerte, como prefieran decirle, se encontraba con los ojos como espirales, con un chichón en la cabeza provocado por una gran piedra que se atravesó en su camino al suelo.-…oro?.-era la única palabra que salía de su boca una y otra vez, mientras Sanosuke lo zamarreaba del cuello de un lado a otro para que reaccionara.

-para que nos han traído hasta aquí-pregunta ken mientras se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado dirigiéndose a Kaoru quien acababa de llegar.

Sano lo mira incrédulo desde el piso-…baka-dice molesto mientras se pone de pie y le pega en el mismo lugar en la cabeza donde tenia el chichón.

-auch…-se queja el pelirrojo lo mas callado que puede.

-síganme…-al momento que Kaoru comenzó a caminar, los dos muchachos la siguieron sin rechistar.-disculpen si Misao fue muy, como decirlo…-pensó unos momentos.-bruta para traerlos aquí…-continuo cuando encontró la palabra que mas se adecuaba al comportamiento de la joven.

-no se preocu…auch!.-se quejo cuando sano le dio un codazo para que se callara y la dejara continuar.

-como decia...-prosiguió al notar que ken se havia quedado en silencio.-ella esta muy emocionada con todo esto, hace ya dos años que no eran reunidos los Oniwabanchu, y desde la muerte del padre de Misao tan solo ase seis meses, no creímos que lo llevarían acabo…-continuaba su relato, mientras seguían caminando.

-pero, a que te refieres con "esto"…-pregunta curioso Sanosuke interrumpiéndola.

-vean lo con sus propios ojos…-dice al detenerse frente a una gran puerta, la cual se abrió de par en par, segándolos a todos con una luz.

-pero que…-dicen a coro ken y sano, después de unos segundos en los que sus ojos dejaron de ver varios puntitos de colores a causa de la intensidad de la luz.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una habitación llena de al parecer ninjas, pero a juzgar por sus distintas vestimentas no eran todos del mismo clan, cuando ellos junto a Kaoru entraron en el lugar, al instante miles de ojos se posaron en ellos, kenshin y Sanosuke habían quedado estáticos al notar el brillo asesino que tenia cada par de ojos, y lo pero era que ellos eran en este momento el centro de atención, eso los ponía sumamente nerviosos, pero cuando uno de los sujetos tenebrosos se acerca, ellos querían salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no les respondían…

-que hacen aquí, este no es lugar para muchachitos como ustedes…-dijo el ninja al estar a la altura del par de estatuas que eran ken y sano.

-Hannya, no los molestes!.-grita Misao apareciendo de entre la multitud, un suspiro de alivio salio inconscientemente de los jóvenes.

Hannya, ninja activo dentro de los Oniwabanchu, mano derecha de Aoshi, nunca dejo de lado su deber, no se sabe mucho de este sujeto. Su rostro es cubierto por una mascara, sus brazos parecian mas largo de lo normal por la tela que estaba dividida en franjas rojas y blancas horizontales, estas eran las que daban el efecto.

-vengan…-Misao los toma de la mano a ambos y comienza a hacerse paso entre los sujetos, para llegar a su destino.

-que lluevan ranas si algún día Misao queda sin energía…-menciona Kaoru viendo como Misao le gritaba a todo aquel que no la dejaba pasar, mientras que las caras de Sanosuke y kenshin no eran las mejores.-y esto recién comienza…-suspira cansada mientras en un abrir y serrar de ojos desaparece.

-ya llegamos!.-grita entusiasmada Misao al estar en primera fila del lugar.

-no te digo yo…si ella no se cansa con nada.-dice sano mientras el y kenshin recuperaban aire.

-yo ya creía que de esta no salíamos vivos…-dice ken cansado, pero un escalofrió los recorre, así que miran hacia atrás, pero rápidamente regresan la mirada al frente.

-nos quieren matar…-susurra sano mientras intentaba no mirar a el grupo de ninjas que los miraban diabólicamente, la razón, pues digamos que Misao había dejado un gran hueco por donde había pasado, aunque mirándolo desde arriba, lo mas seguro es que se parecería a un camino serpenteado, por que aunque no lo crean, Misao dio mucha vueltas entre la multitud y por cada paso que daba, un ninja salía con un pie lastimado, ellos creían que se había perdió, pero Misao les repetía que no, que ella sabia para donde iba, y así estuvieron por diez minutos, hasta que gracias a kami-sama encontró el lugar.

-por fin llegan, llevo mas de diez minutos esperándolo.-dice Kaoru sorprendiendo a ken y sano, quienes no se habían percatado de que la muchacha estaba junto a ellos.-no me digas que te perdiste…lo savia!.-menciona al ver como Misao miraba hacia otro lado como buscando algo mientras silbaba levemente.-ah! Ya va a comenzar!.-grita emocionada al ver aparecer a Aoshi junto a Hannya y otros tres personajes mas.

-bueno, con esto damos inicio al combate entre ninjas…-dice Kaoru dejando confundido a sano y ken.

-y nosotros que pintamos aquí?.-pregunta en susurro kenshin a Sanosuke.

-shh…-lo silencia Misao.-ahora el okashira explicara todo.-

la habitación estaba en absoluto silencio a la espera a que aoshi proclamara el inicio de las pruebas.

-cada uno de los que esta aquí sabe a lo que se esta enfrentando…-inicia con la explicación .-eso quiere decir que si alguien muere en este torneo no es responsabilidad nuestra, pues aquí esta la tablilla de pruebas.-tras él aparece desde el techo un cartel.

-la primera prueba consiste en encontrar un pergamino especial, habrán muchos, los cuales estarán escondido en toda esta área, pero solo los pergaminos dorado son los que les aseguran la entrada al segundo examen, tengan en cuenta que solo hay ocho de estos objetos, ustedes verán la manera de que no se los quiten.

El segundo examen consiste en llegar vivo a este mismo lugar, no es tan difícil cierto?...pero antes de poder ingresar deberán entregarle el pergamino a Hannya, quien comprobara si el pergamino es autentico, ni intenten abrirlo antes de tiempo, por que eso significaría su expulsión instantánea del torneo.

Y por ultimo el tercer examen es una lucha, tan simple como eso…-termina de explicar.-pueden comenzar…-

-que emoción!...-grita Misao mientras esperaba la señal de salida.

-ahora!...-en el mismo momento que fue liberada esa palabra, todos los ninjas desaparecieron.

-que aremos…-pregunta kenshin mientras ve que ya no quedaba nadie mas que ellos en la habitación.

-creo que no nos iremos mañana después de todo.-dice sano mientras miraba el suelo, como si hubiera algo sumamente interesante en el.- vamos…-grita de pronto asustando a su compañero.

-a donde?...-

-será entretenido…-fue su única respuesta antes de salir corriendo rumbo a buscar el pergamino.

-espera!...-grita mientras sale corriendo tras el.

_Continuara…_

Primero que nada!  
kitsu! Actualice entes del 1 de enero Hohoho…te gane!  
Ya, me desahogue!...no creo que este capitulo sea de venganza, pero lo intente T.T Aunque se la deje difícil y también facil de continuar a la próxima que le toca escribir! xD Les gusto? Díganme que si, que queme mi ultima neuronita de este año…no estaba preparada cuando Nuki me dijo en el msn…

Tanuki: akari! Tu eres la próxima!

aaaaaaaaaA!..yo quede en blanco!...no se valía!..pero ya no importa, total la pase bien escribiendo este capitulo, aunque creo que es el que tiene mas de todo… :S  
jajajaja pues la que tiene que continuar es….Lady2scorpio! jajaja aprovecha lo que te di en este cap …confió en que lo hagas bien.

Y por ultimo!

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! A TODAS/OS! De parte de las Kazuko!


	8. VI: El Comienzo de las pruebas

Bueno… es mi turno de publicar el capitulo VI aquí vamos…

* * *

Capitulo Anterior

-que aremos…-pregunta Kenshin mientras ve que ya no quedaba nadie mas que ellos en la habitación.

-creo que no nos iremos mañana después de todo.-dice sano mientras miraba el suelo, como si hubiera algo sumamente interesante en el.- vamos…-grita de pronto asustando a su compañero.

-a donde?...-

-será entretenido…-fue su única respuesta antes de salir corriendo rumbo a buscar el pergamino.

-espera!...-grita mientras sale corriendo tras el.

_Continuara…_

* * *

By: Kazuko Rk

By: Lady Scorpio

**Capitulo **VI: Comienzo de las pruebas

Las pruebas habían iniciado

-Sano, te estas volviendo loco! –decía Kenshin algo desesperado por la decisión de su amigo

-vamos Ken será divertido- dice Sano tomando del brazo a Kenshin al mismo tiempo que sale corriendo con este a rastras

-Sano no se por que pero no confío para nada en ti- Al decir Kenshin esto Sanosuke sonríe de una forma malévola, y al pobre de Kenshin solo le resto ponerse azul del miedo.

-Vamos chicos no se queden atrás- les llamaba Misao al notar que se estaban quedando atrás

- si chicos vamos no podemos quedarnos atrás- secunda Kaoru a Misao

Kaoru y Misao a diferencia de los chicos saltaban ágilmente sobre los árboles que los rodeaban, mas sin embargo Kenshin corría tropezando en el camino gracias a que Sanosuke aun lo traía arrastrado.

Ya tras haber corrido por mas de media hora las chicas se detienen en un claro.

-que pasa por que se detienen?- les pregunta Sanosuke a las chicas

-este es el lugar… donde comenzaran los enfrentamientos- le responde Kaoru de una forma muy seria

-si! Ya falta poco! – decía de forma muy impaciente Misao

Kenshin y Sanosuke la observa de con una gota cayendo de su nuca.

-chicos que aran, se quedaran mirando desde acá o van a pelear?-les pregunta Misao

-pues yo voto por quedarme aquí- dice Kenshin muy convencido

-Estas loco? Mientras ellos se matan a golpes crees que yo! Me voy a quedar solamente mirando de lejos, no señor Sanosuke no es de esos tipos-al decir esto Sanosuke se da golpes en el pecho.

-Sano yo hablaba de quedarme YO no tú- le respondía Kenshin con una gota enorme

-pero…pero… Ken eres mi amigo inseparable- dice esto jugando con sus dedos-vamos sii- dice esto como un niño que esta ansioso por un juguete-además... Jo-chan y Misao ya se fueron…-

Inmediatamente Sanosuke termino de hablar Kenshin lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y tiro de él hasta donde estaban las chicas las cuales se encontraban detrás de unos árboles.

-chicas que esperan cof cof- les pregunta Sanosuke en el momento que se alcanza a soltar del agarre que le había hecho su amigo.

-miren esto- dice Kaoru mientras señala al centro del claro

Del centro del claro el cual se encontraba en una de las partes más profundas del bosque emergieron 8 cajas de cristal con plataformas, en las cuales había en cada una un pergamino dorado.

-guao Kaoru eso fue impresionante-le contesta Kenshin

-eso no es nada- le dice Misao subiendo a la espalda de Sanosuke

Después que Misao termino de hablar en ese preciso momento de la nada aparecieron aproximadamente 50 ninjas en posición de ataque en el centro del claro, conste que estos no eran ni la mitad de los que habían partido en aquella habitación, por lo visto ya habían sido eliminados.

-Rayos Rayos…-Kaoru decía esto algo asustada

-que pasa Kaoru- le pregunta Kenshin

-chicos… esto se va a poner feo- al igual que Kaoru, Misao se había asustado un poco

-chicas, pero que es lo que pas…- Misao y Kaoru no habían dejado termina a Sanosuke ya que venían aproximadamente 5 ninjas armados con katanas, churikens, kunais entre otras armas de uso de los ninjas.

Kaoru y Misao habían logrado escapar del ataque de los ninjas con Kenshin y Sanosuke arrastras, se habían ocultado en una cueva que estaba oculta detrás de una cascada.

-creo que aquí estaremos a salvo por el momento- decía Kaoru algo aliviada, en realidad su preocupación yacía en los chicos no tanto en Misao ni en ella misma ya que ella sabia que eran capaces de enfrentarse con esos novatos.(si la jovencita se lucia con sus habilidades)

De la nada un par de brazos sostuvieron a Misao por los hombros.

-Ahhhhhh!-gritaba Misao efusivamente ante la impresión, pero a pesar de gritar, la chica se defendía, al atacante lo alzo en el aire y lo sometió en el piso torciendo su brazo y rompiéndolo por la articulación del codo al aplicar un tanto de fuerza en este.

-guao Misao, es de temer- dice Sanosuke algo asustado al ver un tanto de que era capaz la pequeña Misao, Kenshin solo opto por asentir al igual que su amigo estaba impresionado y algo asustado.

-nadie lo manda a asustarme de ese modo- decía algo enojada la jovencita mientras veía como el ninja que recientemente la había atacado se iba del lugar.

-jejeje pobrecito tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Misao-

-si pobre…-le respondía Sanosuke a Kaoru, sintiendo piedad por el chico

-bueno chicos… ustedes se quedaran o nos acompañan, Misao y yo tenemos planeado llevarnos un pergamino cada una - les decía Kaoru con una sonrisa

-no estaría mal…- decía Sanosuke de forma pensativa

-claro que iremos- Sanosuke se queda mirando de forma extrañado a Kenshin por la respuesta que había dado

-Ken, amigo te sientes bien- dice Sanosuke notando como observaba a la chica de ojos azules- oh ya veo… entonces es por eso- decía en voz baja

-entonces chicos… vamos- dice Kaoru apretándose sus guantes y acomodando su katana

-si! Esto va hacer interesante- dice Misao con cara de chica mala y acomodándose los kunais a sus manos

-bueno bueno chicas aquí vamos- dice Sanosuke golpeando sus puños

"en que me metí en que me eh metido! Ahora como me voy a defender, si lo único que se son algunos movimientos de kendo que me mostró Hiko… pero porqué… es que cuando miro a Kaoru eso me da el valor para hacer cosas que regularmente no ago…"

-vamos enano no te quedes atrás- lo empuja Sanosuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-si…- le responde Kenshin a su amigo, tomando un palo que había en el piso, el cual era muy similar a un bokken

Ya cuando habían salido de la cueva, en dirección al claro donde se encontraban los pergaminos y los ninjas peleando por estos.

Sin mas que esperar Misao y Kaoru se dirigían a la masa de ninjas que se encontraban en el claro, Misao por donde avanzaba dejaba a alguien inconsciente en el piso y con algunos kunais clavados en algún lugar especifico del cuerpo y así provocar la inconciencia del contrincante, mas sin embargo Kaoru por otra parte era un poco mas experimentada que Misao, ya que los años que le llevaba servían de algo, Kaoru era hija de un Daimio y de la hermana menor del padre de Misao, fue un romance prohibido ya que los Oniwabanshu tenían como misión eliminarlo, esta misión le pertenecía a la madre de Kaoru. Cuando los Oniwabanshu se enteraron del romance de estos de inmediato envían a otro miembro para eliminarlo (el padre de Misao) sin saber que su hermana estaba esperando una hija de quien había eliminado, así nace Kaoru y en el parto muere su madre y queda al cuidado de su tío y otros Oniwabanshu. Me excuso me desvié un poco del tema

Kaoru se defendía de sus atacantes con su katana muy ágilmente al igual que Misao trataba de no matar a sus contrincantes. Mas atrás las seguían de cerca Sanosuke y Kenshin, los cuales estaban peleando espalda contra espalda, a pesar de que Kenshin no era muy hábil peleando se defendía muy bien con el palo el cual era su arma ahora y bueno Sanosuke rompía narices y repartía ganchos al hígado y de vez en cuando los pateaba en la cara.

Ya había transcurrido varias horas en la pelea Sanosuke y Kenshin estaban ya un poco agotados algunos ninjas daban buena pelea, pero por otra parte Misao y Kaoru estaban como si nada hubiese pasado.

Tan solo quedaban Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Misao y 8 ninjas que estaban enmascarados frente a los pergaminos.

-se nos piensan adelantar!-dice Misao algo impaciente

-pues que esperamos vamos por ellos!-le responde Sanosuke, a lo que Kenshin y Kaoru se limitan a asentir

Todos salen en dirección a donde se encontraban los ninjas y los pergaminos, ya cuando se estaban acercando los ninjas se disponen a sacar los pergaminos de donde se encontraban, ya cuando los tenían en sus manos el suelo del claro comenzó a caer en una especie de acantilado.

Mientras la tierra caía, las chicas saltaban ágilmente sobre las piedras para evitar golpes y tratando de ayudar a los chicos pero de nada sirvió ya que Sanosuke y Kenshin habían sido golpeados por algunas rocas y yacían encima de una roca aun mas grande de la que los había golpeado la cual iba en dirección al precipicio.

-Misao tenemos que ir con ellos-

-si vamos-

Sin hacerse esperar Misao y Kaoru descendieron a saltos por las piedras que aun caían bajo sus pies, llegando donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Kenshin despierta – le decía Kaoru preocupada

-Oroo!-

-si esta vivo- responde Kaoru sonriendo

Por otro lado…

-cabeza de pollo estas vivo-le gritaba Misao a Sanosuke

-aquí cabeza de pollo reportándose comandante comadreja- decía Sanosuke algo mareado poniéndose la mano en forma de saludo militar

-como me dijiste!- Misao no se contuvo y golpeo a Sanosuke en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

-lo mataste- le dijo Kaoru

-no lo creo-toma una ramita y comienza a picar a Sanosuke y este comienza a moverse un poco así cuando los muertos tienen algún reflejo por la sangre que aun circula-vez aun se mueve!-

-Misao…- dice Kaoru resignada

-chicas donde estamos?- ya devuelto a la realidad les pregunto Kenshin

-no tengo la mas mínima idea- le respondió Kaoru

-pues para su suerte yo estoy aquí! Quien mejor que yo conoce esto-

-Misao queremos salir no perdernos mas-le responde Kaoru

-no me trates así…-dice esto poniéndose en un rincón haciendo circulitos en el piso con sus dedos

-ya dejémonos de juegos y vamos que esto no me esta gustando-Kaoru dice esto mirando a su alrededor y notando que debajo de las rocas que los rodeaban estaban algunos cuerpos de los ninjas que hacia pocos minutos habían visto tomando los pergaminos. Misao se dispuso a revisar los que yacían muertos en el lugar y precisamente cada uno de los difuntos traiga un pergamino los cuales eran 5.

-sii! Ya tenemos los pergaminos ahora… solo tenemos que regresar- dice Misao muy contenta

-vamonos, este lugar no me esta gustando en lo mas mínimo- decía Kenshin el cual llevaba a Sanosuke arrastrado ya que aun estaba inconsciente

Sin mas que decir los chicos comenzaron su marcha debajo de la tierra gracias al derrumbe.

-este lugar parece un laberinto-

-si creo que a esto se refería Aoshi cuando decía que lo difícil es regresar- le respondía Kaoru a Misao

-miren chicas hay antorchas en el camino-

-si ya me canse de ver solo oscuridad-

-Sano despertaste!-

-si…. Por cierto enano yaa déjame de arrastrar yo puedo caminar solo-decía esto poniéndose de pie

-lo siento Sano- le responde Kenshin a su amigo

-oh oh…tengo malas noticias- decía Misao

-Misao no creo que sea mala noticia que Sano aya recuperado la conciencia-

-¬¬ ya recupero la conciencia? Noo TT, pero en realidad no era eso Kaoru-

- y que entonces?-

-es que ahí un precipicio en frente y cuando intente tomar una antorcha de las que están en la pared me tropecé y se me cayo y y y quemo las sogas del puente y se cayo UU lo siento TT-

-Misaoooo!- todos persiguen a la pobre Misao la cual corría por las orillas del precipicio

Inesperadamente Misao se detiene.

-hey chicos miren una soga- dice señalando una cuerda que iba de lado a lado

-bueno al menos ya tenemos por donde cruzar- decía Kaoru

Los 4 chicos se disponían a cruzar la cuerda cuando

-primero cruzara Misao luego Sano seguido por Kenshin y yo cruzare al final-

-a ver por que tu te quedaras de ultimo-

-Misao, así me aseguro que todos crucen bien-

-pensé que era por Kenshin-

-por mi? Por qué? Algo pasa señorita Kaoru- le pregunta el pelirrojo

-nada Kenshin nada-le responde algo sonrojada- Misao por favor ya cruza-

-si ya voy pero no te enojes- ante la mirada "te quiero, pero matar" de Kaoru, Misao se dispone a cruzar la cuerda, lo cual lo hace de una manera muy ágil, sobre las puntas de sus pies y antes de llegar salta en el aire dando una vuelta llegando al otro extremo.

-el siguiente- decía Misao ya del otro lado

-no pretenderás que crucemos de esa forma- le dice Sanosuke a Kaoru señalando a Misao

-claro que no, solo espero que crucen sin caerse-le responde

-que confianza – dice Sanosuke a modo de resignación

-Sano es tu turno-lo empuja Kenshin

-enano no me presiones-Sanosuke toma el palo que hasta ahora le había servido de bokken a Kenshin- préstamelo- y se dispone a cruzar la soga

Sanosuke se dispuso a cruzar la soga estilo circo con el palo, se tropezó en varias ocasiones pero se recupero, el chico estaba sudando.

-cabeza de pollo no mires abajo!-

Precisamente hasta ahora Sanosuke no había mirado abajo hasta que Misao lo había mencionado y tropezó, pero para su suerte le faltaba muy poco para llegar así que a Misao le dio tiempo de tirar de el antes de que cayera.

-por que demonios hiciste eso comadreja-

-pues, para que no miraras abajo- dice Misao distraídamente

-sabes que cuando le dices a alguien eso va hacer lo contrario!-

-ahí demostramos el comportamiento del hombre cabeza de gallo, le tienes miedo a las alturas-

-ya no fastidies comadreja-

- no me digas así-

- te digo como quiero-

El golpe en la cabeza de Sanosuke no se hizo esperar…

-te lo mereces por no saber tratar a una dama…malo-Misao dice esto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Del otro lado…

- pobre Sano-

-si, bueno Kenshin vamos te toca cruzar-le dice Kaoru sonriéndole

-ok, aquí voy señorita Kaoru-

Kenshin intento cruzar del mismo modo que su amigo pero sin un palo que lo acompañara, pero tropezó y termino sosteniéndose con sus manos y sus pies debajo de la soga.

-demonios-decía Kenshin entre dientes

-enano ten cuidado-

-Kenshin ahora deslízate con tus manos y entre cruza las piernas sobre la soga-

-si Kaoru-

Del otro lado estaba Misao esperándolo de rodillas para ayudarlo

-comadreja yo me encargo-le decía Sanosuke ya que sabia que Misao no podría con Kenshin

Misao se limito a mirar a Sanosuke ya que sabia que este tenia razón, ya cuando Kenshin llego al otro extremo Sanosuke lo ayudo a subir.

-Bueno ahora es mi turno-se decía Kaoru a si misma

Kaoru al igual que Misao no tuvo ningún tipo de problema para llegar al otro extremo.

-ya cruzamos ahora a donde nos dirigimos- decía Misao

-chicas miren esto- decía Sanosuke ya que se había tomado la libertad de mirar un poco a su alrededor – aquí hay 3 puertas –

-ahora por donde iremos- decía Kenshin, los ojos de todos se colocaban sobre Kaoru

-qué? Por qué me miran a mí?- decía Kaoru un tanto nerviosa

Continuara…

* * *

Nota: Daimio (daimyo, en japonés, "la nobleza terrateniente", literalmente "gran nombre"), denominación que recibieron cada uno de los señores feudales que dominaron Japón entre los siglos XII y XIX. Aparecieron como líderes de la clase samurái (guerreros), que durante el periodo de paz Heian (790-1185) administraron las propiedades provinciales de la nobleza civil que vivía en la capital, Kioto.

* * *

Aaaaaaah! Sorry sorry disculpen el retrazo fue que planee terminar de escribir el capitulo siguiente de mi fic, pero algunas cosas no me salían como yo espere, y me dije a mi misma"Dahiana deja de perder el tiempo y comienza a escribir el capitulo que te toca de Historia a Ciega y pues aquí esta. Espero no defraudar anadie...

Y gracias por elegirme y confiar en mi TT

Otra cosa… te reto a ti...Chibi Chise

るろうにけんしん

Kλzuko RK


	9. IX Bébeme, hazme sentir real

_**Historia a ciegas.**_

By: Kazuko Rk

By: MONIKA-DONO

**Capitulo VII**: _Bébeme, hazme sentir real._

Liderazgo. Era la hora de tomar decisiones. Se encontraban todos en una posición en la que era total y cómodamente fácil observarse. Nadie sabía que decir, todos temían la siguiente decisión.

Kaoru era la voz de mando. Por lo cual decidió hablar.

-separémonos- ante la gravedad y la solemnidad de su voz, todos se consternaron. Mas parecía una mujer, una guerrera que una joven.

-de que forma?- pregunto igual de profundo Kenshin, quien no paraba de observar escrutiñadoramente a Kaoru. Ella hacia lo mismo.

-tu Kenshin, vienes conmigo.- su voz ahora era un susurro. Algo más parecido a una suplica.- tú y yo debemos conversar.

Misao miraba preocupada a su hermana. Es que acaso ella iba a contarle la verdad ahora?. La verdad del porque ella acepto llevar a los jóvenes a vivir con ellas. La verdad del porque de las miradas furtivas. La maldita verdad de porque Kaoru no había dejado de soñar con el.

La verdad de que Kaoru y Kenshin eran…

Sanosuke suspiraba pesadamente. El juego ya no se tornaba tan divertido a como ciertamente esperaba. Ahora parecía una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Que tan conocedor de la verdad resultaría ser¡.

-vámonos ya Kenshin.- dijo urgentemente Kaoru, al momento en que tomaba de la pálida muñeca del joven.

Cuando se trataba de ella, el comúnmente acostumbraba perder la razón y la voluntad. No hizo más que obedecer.

Entraron ambos por la primera puerta. La puerta negra. La puerta con el símbolo de la muerte en su dintel.

-ahora, me puedes decir que haremos nosotros?- a Sanozuke no le gustaba para nada la decisión impuesta por Kaoru. Pero ya que nadie se había interpuesto en aquella medida, se tomaba por aceptada.

-Sanosuke, tu sabes quien es realmente Kenshin?.- Sanosuke iba a reír a carcajada limpia, pero al ver el rictus serio de la pequeña, empezó a reflexionar acerca del doble sentido de la pregunta formulada. Esa comadreja parecía ser muy sabia.

-la verdad Misao, siento que realmente lo se, pero no puedo asegurarte el motivo de tal certeza. Es como si ya nos conociéramos… desde hace mucho.- reflexionó a voz viva tomándose el recto mentón.

_Si tan solo supieras, tori-atama._ –vámonos ya Sano. Nos espera nuestro destino.- Misao ahora sonreía, demostrando una seguridad que Sanosuke hubiera deseado tener en ese momento. Tomó la gigante mano del muchacho y entraron por la tercera puerta. La puerta blanca. La puerta con el signo de la felicidad en su parte superior.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kenshin y Kaoru caminaban por el oscuro sendero, con un destino desconocido e incierto. Ambos se miraban disimuladamente, sin saber que palabras nombrar en ese momento. Kenshin estaba feliz de que ella lo eligiera a él. El solo imaginar a Sano caminando al lado de aquel ser celestial, le hacia pesado el cuerpo y angustiada el alma.

-De que desea hablar conmigo, Kaoru-dono?- Kenshin posó definitivamente sus ámbares en los ocultos zafiros. Vió casi complacido como ella hacia un gesto de desagrado. Le pareció tan conocido, tan reconocible. Sentía que estaba bien llamarla de esa forma.

-anata… no crees que ya es suficiente del maldito dono?.- eso fue muy directo, pensó Kaoru. El pelirrojo se sonrojó al escuchar el calificativo que fue usado para nombrarle. Le resultaba tan familiar.

-Kaoru-dono, se encuentra usted bien?-Kenshin ya no estaba entendiendo nada, y esa inseguridad fue demostrada en el timbre de su voz.

Ella lo notó.

-Dime, Kenshin no baka. Es que acaso ya no recuerdas a tu esposa?.- ella esta siendo mas que franca, pero era necesario si querían tener toda la vida por delante. Solo para ellos.

Kenshin la miro examinadoramente, como tratando de recordar a alguien del que tenía conciencia de conocer, pero que aun así una delgada tela de confusión le impedía realizar tamaña hazaña. –Kaoru-dono, yo creo que usted esta un poco confundida con tanta presión, deberíamos descansar un momento, si así lo desea.

-maldita sea anata, ya bésame de una vez.-y tironeándolo fuerte y desesperadamente del gi, tomó los húmedos labios de su "esposo", mientras este le miraba asombrado, primeramente por la acción de Kaoru, además del sentimiento de familiaridad que le otorgaba dicha caricia.

Se entregó una vez más. Siempre por ella.

Ese beso fue como una luminosa y dolorosa revelación. Recordó las numerosas despedidas, el nacimiento de su hijo, la soledad de Kaoru, la sangre corriendo por sus manos, su propia muerte en los brazos del ser amado y esa extraña conversación que se mostraba en su mente como un sueño, pero aun así le parecía mucho más real ahora.

-Koishii, por kami, te extrañé tanto.- exclamo en un gemido suplicante. Suplicaba por ella. Necesitaba de su piel, de su intoxicante sabor a deseo… a verdadero amor. La abrazó, mas bien la estrujó. Ella solo suspiro. También lo necesitaba hace mucho.

-que haremos ahora anata?.- ella lo miraba expectante. Necesitaba aferrarse a una realidad que solo con él valía la pena vivir.

-volvamos a casa, Kaoru. Volvamos por Yahiko, Megumi y Sano. Ellos son nuestra familia. Lo fueron antes y ahora lo son mas que nunca.- el la abrazó como una forma de corroborar sus palabras, para que parecieran mas un juramento. Y ella le agradecía por eso.

Dieron la vuelta para regresar por el mismo sendero por el cual habían iniciado el juego, cuando vieron a dos ninjas esperando por ellos. Uno se lanzó pesadamente para atacar a Kaoru, quien le esperaba con su katana en mano, ansiosa. Le demostraría a Kenshin lo fuerte que había llegado a ser ella ahora, incluso más fuerte de lo que él pudo haber sido antes.

Cuando el ninja se encontraba a centímetros de distancia de Kaoru, esta apuntó directo al corazón del ninja, no notando en absoluto la intervención de su amado, quien desfalleció lenta y suavemente por causa del arma de Kaoru, cayendo en los brazos de ella, al tiempo que el ninja escapaba lastimado con una herida en el centro del pecho.

Kaoru se sentía desequilibrada, débil, mareada y compungida. Su corazón amenazaba seriamente con dejar de latir, mientras el pelirrojo hombre en sus brazos apenas podía inspirar un poco de aire. Más que aire, la necesitaba a ella.

-perdóname anata, perdóname por favor…-su voz quebrada rogaba incesantemente, al momento en que miraba con sus zafiros acuosos, aquellas órbitas que lentamente osaban cerrarse ante ella.

-ahora koishii…puedes comprender mi antigua forma de ser. Ahora sabes como se siente matar al ser que amas, porque…me amas cierto?.- pregunto mientras sucumbía ante el dolor.

-baka…baka, sabes que te amé, que te amo y que te amaré la próxima vez que nos encontremos.- ella lloraba lastimosamente sobre el rostro de Kenshin, mientras le observaba sonreír. Y así, acabó la vida del hombre que supó volver de la muerte por ella.

Kaoru dejó el cuerpo aun tibio de su amor, para poder acabar así, con su indigna existencia. Cortesía de su katana, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Kenshin.

El último abrazo de esta vida.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Estoy muerto?- dijo un hombre en forma de pregunta, una pregunta a la oscuridad a lo desconocido una pregunta a la muerte.

-Donde estoy- volvió a decir abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta que ya los tenia abiertos, su largo cabello cobrizo se había soltado de su amarre y las ropas viejas y con manchas de antigua sangre no lo molestaban, su sucio olor no lo percibía y solo sentía una leve brisa como la menta que rodeaba su cuerpo desnudo- Desnudo- se dijo tocándose para confirmar sus pensamientos.

-Donde estoy, que es este lugar, donde… donde…-tartamudeo recordando su vida, sus penas sus felicidades- Donde esta Kaoru.- las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se perdían en la oscura oscuridad que lo rodeaba cada gota que resbalaba de su rostro producía un sonido hueco al chocar con el agua salada que se movía bajo el.

-Kenshin- dijo una lejana voz, era un susurro en ese lugar, un susurro tan lejano que por lo silencioso de su entorno parecía un grito.

-Kenshin- se escucho otra vez.

-¿Kaoru eres tu?- pregunto el hombre entornando sus dorados y violáceos ojos tratando de ver algo- Estoy soñando, esto es un sueño.

-Sueño- repitió la voz en un tono divertido pero mucho mas cerca- Kenshin la vida es un sueño, para algunos una pesadilla.

-La vida- repitió el pelirrojo serrando repentinamente los ojos por la potente luz que ilumino el lugar, estaba como ya había comprobado antes completamente desnudo pero ese hecho por extraño que le pareciera no le molestaba en lo absoluto, volteo su cabeza arrastrando su largo cabello que caía en vertical debido a la posición de su cuerpo estaba flotando en el aire. Bajo su cabello las cristalinas aguas de lo que podía ser un rió o un océano no dejaba de moverse pero cuando sus ultimas lagrimas cayeron al vació un sonido sordo salio de ellas, era como si todo estuviera paralizado pero en constante movimiento- La vida no es un sueño, la muerte si.

-Entonces estas soñando- dijo la voz en su oído estremeciendo su cuerpo desnudo- Pero de este sueño no despierta todo el mundo.

-Estoy muerto- se dijo desconcertado notando por primera vez las muchas puertas que lo rodeaban, puertas sin puertas enmarcadas por hermosos umbrales de piedra y madera oscura, después de ella todo era oscuridad- ¿Quién eres tu?

-Yo…yo no soy nadie- respondió- Yo soy un sueño.

-Entiendo, entonces estoy muerto. Pero ni siquiera estando muerto dejo de hacer sufrir a mi Kaoru.

-La vida no es justa.

-Que es este lugar- pregunto el pelirrojo parándose en el aire.

-Este es el limbo- dijo la voz a su lado- No existe el cielo ni tampoco en el infierno, los humanos deciden donde vivir en el cielo o en el infierno dependiendo de sus acciones y en lo que trasformen lo que ustedes llaman Tierra. Cuando mueren regresan a este lugar, No- se corrigió- No a este lugar. Tal vez a uno muy parecido a este pero no a este a este solo pueden venir aquellos que se lo han merecido y tu has causado mucho daño pero a la misma vez los has la redimido con sangre pero con tu sangre.

-Por que me dices todo esto- pregunto observando su vida frente a él.

-Cada una de estas puertas te pueden llevar a un destino muy diferente del que has vivido- hizo una pausa, formando a su lado un sombra, una sombra con cuerpo de hombre y rostro de mujer, la visión de esa hermoso y delineado rostro femenino observándolo le produjo escalofríos pero no por su desnudes mas bien pro lo desconocido de esa… persona frente a él- ¿Conoces la teoría del tiempo?- pregunto mirando una de las puertas.

-No- respondió observando a la misma dirección.

-Si te encontraras en medio de un camino y llegaras a una disyuntiva tendrías que escoger uno de los dos caminos. No importa cual escojas ninguna de las dos tendrán relación una con la otra, si te decides por ir a la derecha tu destino tu vida estará marcado de una forma peculiar la cual te llevaran a otras decisiones y a otras y con cada una tu destino se ira amoldando a tus decisiones igualmente te pasaría si tomaras el camino de la izquierda. Entiendes lo que trato de decirte Kenshin- pregunto parándose frente a el y transformando su rostro al de un hombre, a la de él.

-Si entiendo- respondió el pelirrojo mirándose en el rostro frente a él- ¿Que me quieres decir?

-Puedes elegir cualquiera de estos umbrales y cada uno de ellos te llevara a un mismo principio pero marcados por un camino diferente, solo tus decisiones pueden hacerlo igual o diferente a lo que has vivido ya. Entiendes- dijo después de unos momento recalcando la seriedad de su decisión.

-Yo solo quiero regresar con Kaoru, solo deseo darle la felicidad que nunca pude brindarle debido a mi pasado.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles como tú crees, en realidad nada es fácil- dijo- Cuando regreses no recordaras nada de tu vida pasada, no recordaras nada de este lugar ni de las personas a las que amaste u odiaste.

-Entonces de que me vale saber todo esto si lo voy a olvidar todo- le dijo furioso a su rostro.

-Veras el cerebro de los seres humanos es algo tan asombroso y misterioso que ni siquiera yo lo he podido comprender en su totalidad- le respondió con su propia voz haciendo que Kenshin se tocara los labios para comprobar que no era él el que hablaba- De alguna manera recordaras esta conversación tal vez de la misma manera logres recordar tu pasado, pero no es una ciencia cierta tal vez lo recuerdes todo o no recuerdes nada, tal vez todo sea como un "sueño"- dijo esta ultima palabra como un susurro- Pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes.

Kenshin no entendía o no quería entender lo que estaba sucediendo, había muerto eso estaba claro había muerto en los brazos del ser que mas amaba y el destino había sido tan injusto con ella que hubiera preferido matarla ese día que la conoció que dejar que sufriera tanto por ese mutuo amor. Esta vez no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, respiro profundo mirando todas las puertas no umbrales que lo rodeaban y se miro a los ojos.

-Está bien dime que tengo que hacer.

-Elige una de todas- dijo Kenshin volviendo a la sombra que era- Y cierra los ojos.

Kenshin sintió el calor de su cuerpo nuevamente no se había dado cuenta de lo frío que estaba y señalo una de las puertas todas iguales pero diferentes a la vez.

Y con aquella conversación que recordaba solo en sus sueños, volvió a vivir… solo por ella, solo para encontrarla nuevamente. Cuantas veces fuera necesario…

Continuará…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola perritas guachas perras…

Para que les cuento, tuve que contratar nuevamente a mi psiquiatra cuando Misia Tanuki me contó acerca del desafío.

Ufff, la ultima parte no me costó nada, solo tuve que copiar y pegar lo que escribió la Lazara ajajajajajajajajajaj, no te enojes amiga, pero es que fue necesario para que se entendiera por lo que Kenshin pasaría cada vez que muriera.

Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas, me encantó escribir este ff así que si me quieren retar nuevamente, estoy totalmente dispuesta a aceptarlo. MONIKA-DONO no se raja¡¡¡¡¡

Muchas gracias por su tiempo…

Se despide con su pucho en la mano y un vaso de cerveza en el otro gracias a kami-sama.

MONIKA-DONO… vivan las Kazuko Rk mierdaaaaaa¡¡¡¡

Pd: me he atrevido a retar esta vez a Aiko1504


End file.
